


Reign & Fall

by maydaykevin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Completed, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kings & Queens, M/M, Slow Burn, Swords & Sorcery, gore maybe??, quest au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaykevin/pseuds/maydaykevin
Summary: “It is quite simple what I am asking of you, Neil.” Stuart’s voice, however pleasant, was laced with an underlying venom. “Retrieve what they have wrongfully taken.”Neil is given a quest. Chaos ensues.





	1. Ascent

* * *

_Of those so close beside me, which are you?_  
_God bless the Ground! I shall walk softly there,_ _  
And learn by going where I have to go._

The Waking, Theodore Roethke

* * *

 

“I do not understand.”

Neil’s voice echoed as he spoke. The large throne room around him was white; the black columns the only burst of any other colour excluding his auburn hair. He stood in the company of his uncle, his _king_ ; blue eyes wide and haunted as the severity of the situation dawned on him in increasing uncertainty.

“It is quite simple what I am asking of you, Neil.” Stuart’s voice, however pleasant, was laced with an underlying venom. He was losing his patience as he often did with his nephew. “Retrieve what they have wrongfully taken.” 

“ _It is suicide_ ,” Neil whispered fiercely. “I did not escape my-” Neil cut himself off, thoughts of his father threatening to overwhelm him. “I did not go through hell to merely waste my life on a quest that I am not bound to survive.”

“I am not asking.” Stuart threatened. “I have an entire army that are not fit for my commands. _You_ Neil, are strong and you are nimble. You understand the importance of the task, underneath your anger I know you do.”

“You have been running all your life,” Stuart added as he rose from his throne. “Now you will finally be running somewhere, not from someplace.”

Neil shook his head. “I cannot do this alone.”

Stuart took Neil’s chin in his hands, searching his face for a moment before he let go. Neil flinched away. “You may assemble your own marauders, but the task is ultimately yours.”

Stuart took off the breast pin from his robe, his strong hands struggling to attach it to Neil’s own. It shimmered in the afternoon light, the small silver tree startling against his dark robe. “Do not fail me.”

Neil found himself hours later on the balcony of his quarters, the cool air brisk on his cheeks and he pulled his knees to his chest. He soon let out a shuddering breath, tears stinging at his eyes as panic swept through him.

The Exy, to Neil’s knowledge, was one of the most powerful items in existence. The glass of the orbuculum was crafted by an old, dark sorcerer. In the wrong hands, the results would be catastrophic. If Neil couldn't complete Stuart’s commands the fate of the entire Imperium Kingdom would succumb to the hands of the Raven Court.

His mind struggled to comprehend his uncle’s commands. Why was he, of all people, chosen for such an integral yet treacherous quest? Neil knew there were more adequate individuals to take on the task, stronger and wiser soldiers who had the experience Neil did not.

The calculating part of Neil, however, also knew just how perfect he was.

He had a checkered past with the Moriyama’s due to his father’s business, but they had no knowledge of his presence under his uncle’s care. If for whatever reason he was caught, Stuart would not be to blame and there would be no war between the Raven the Hatford Court. Neil would be executed, King Kengo none the wiser.

Neil sighed and rested the back of his head against the cool, dark stone. It was infuriatingly simple, yet so undeniably arduous. He needed external help.

 

The following morning Neil sat in the castle's gardens, the shade from the mwerebi tree and the rippling water of the pond soothing his frayed nerves. The tall, immaculate hedges shielded him from the eyes of those scattered around the ground as he contemplated his scheme.

He knew it was a long shot, finding those willing to accompany him on his journey. Neil had to find competent individuals who feared neither the Raven Court or death. He knew the chances of finding anyone who would readily take the task with open, welcoming arms was limited.

Even the bravest of soldiers would turn down Neil’s request.

Neil reached for a small rock and started mapping out the kingdom in the dirt, circling the only two factions that could aid him. Whereas the Hatford Court was known for being the mediators of the kingdom the Foxhole Court were labelled as deceivers, the Trojan Court as warriors.

He understood either of the traits were desirable, but his uncle had no prior alliances with any of the other courts. Neil knew this would make assembling his required individuals undoubtedly difficult. How was he to ask a stranger, _a king of all people_ , for soldiers on a quest he was unable inform him about wholly.

Neil stood up, hearing his joints crack as he moved to walk through the gardens. The flowers and placid colours and sweet aromas further cleared his mind, not as much as the smoke from the opium he hid from his uncle, but it still did the job he required. He stopped by the rhododendron tree and ran his fingers through the flowers.

He wondered if it was the last time he would ever see them.

 

A day passed. Neil found himself in his quarters packing the essential items. His pouch was limited in size; he could only bring food for a week or so before he would run out. He packed small daggers and concealed a few in his cloak and his boots. Neil wasn't a fighter, but he also wasn't an idiot. He would need them. 

He felt eyes on him as he reached for the chain on his pillow. Neil’s fingers lightly danced across the small, silver ring. His mind flashed back to the night he lost his mother, the acrid smell of burning flesh consuming his senses, the vision of his mother’s charred body permanently burnt into his memory. “It was my mother’s.”

“I am aware.”

Neil turned to face Stuart, whose eyes were solemn as he stepped into the room and in front of Neil. “Where are you headed first?” Stuart eventually asked, not moving from Neil’s personal space. Neil wasn't sure if it was an intentional move to intimidate him, or if he was just accustomed to being all consuming as his role as a monarch.

“To King Wymack of the Foxhole Court.”

Stuart nodded. Neil felt a wave of relief that he approved of his voyage. “I will make sure to inform him of your presence.”

Neil wrapped himself in his cloak before Stuart firmly took hold of Neil’s cheeks. His uncle’s grip was strong as he planted a slow kiss on his forehead. Neil felt his hands shaking under the weight of what was left unsaid.

 _Do not fail me. Come back to me. Live_ **_._ **

Neil hurriedly made his way through the castle, the late hour shielding him from the eyes of curious servants. He knew every in and out of the castle; his insomnia gave him the urge to move, to _run._

His cloak swayed in the wind as he rushed down the pale, moss ridden stairs. The clear night sky above him was a reminder of the quest he was about to endure. His footsteps were quiet as he darted across the drawbridge, the water beneath him filled with creatures who snapped and whirled in the water.

Neil collided with the shrubland outside of the forest that surrounded the castle, his quick pace continued. The winding trees towered above him and blocked out any of the natural moonlight as he ventured further into the woodland. His lungs burned and his feet ached but he kept moving in the disorienting darkness.

Neil soon stopped and heaved for air as he collapsed by a large tree stump, the air around him still and almost electric. He had heard whispers around the faction about the forest, about the sorcery that lay hidden. Neil, despite knowing this, had no other choice; the forest was the only barrier between Neil and the path towards the Foxhole Court.

He sat by the stump until he caught his breath, eyes caught on the small fireflies gathered by the trees where he was positioned. They glowed a vibrant yellow in the pale moonlight, Neil feeling his heart in his throat at the beauty of the sight.

Neil reached out and watched with fascination as the vibrant beetles moved. They circled his arms, his face lighting up as more and more surrounded him. A blue light arose among the darkness, the colour contrast spellbinding in its display.

Neil had always been startled at the world’s beauty. He had always been exposed to the horrors that lay waiting to devour, never to the raw goodness that nature often bestowed and kept hidden.

The light around Neil soon faded, his positive thoughts deteriorating consequently. His sigh was lonely.

* * *

 

Neil’s head craned upwards, blocking out the sun with his hand as he looked upon the grand, beige castle. The dull hum of the citizens voices and movements soothed him. He had always felt peace among a crowd. They were easy to slip into and out of; a safety blanket if worse came to worse in a dire situation.

Days had passed since he had left the sanctuary of the Hatford Court. The trek was lengthy and mostly filled with forests, Neil hadn’t come across any barren or hostile land nor many villages. It was oddly _simple_ , perhaps a calm before the storm of sorts before the hardship Neil was going to endure.

He walked cautiously across the wooden drawbridge, keeping his head low and covered by his hood as he moved throughout the busy commotion of the residents of the castle. Neil was shocked at the peacefulness of the citizens.

They were at ease, exchanging goods among their stalls with smiles and laughs. Children ran down the cobblestone streets, the homes built into the sides of the walls of the castle quaint with pops of colour. Neil, who was so accustomed to the tense silences and straight like lives of the Hatford’s limited citizens, took in the scene with barely hidden awe.

Neil, knowing the nobility’s quarters were at the very top of the castle, paced himself. The multitude of stairs and walkways were nothing to someone who had been on the run their entire life, however Neil had no intention of being red faced and flustered in the face of the king.

Neil’s footsteps were quiet and tentative, his dark robe swaying in the brisk wind as he ducked and weaved around various carriages and people. The air grew colder the higher he climbed, less and less residents blocking the streets the further he proceeded.

He soon came to a high wall, the arch laced with intricate patterns and writing and girt with two tall columns. Notably there were no guards positioned by the opening, Neil raising an eyebrow at the thought of no one shielding the entrance of the king’s quarters.

Neil stepped forward.

“Halt.”

Neil froze.

“What is your business here?”

Neil turned around slowly, now face to face with a man with piercing, unforgiving eyes. He was clad in silver armour, his helmet high-crowned and pointed with a small fox paw decorated on the side. Neil eyed his sword wearily. “I have been sent by the king of the Hatford Court.”

“We have heard no word of such a visit,” He hissed, sizing Neil up almost hungrily as he crowded him into the wall. “Do not lie.”

“I am not lying.” Neil, despite his words, hesitated for a moment. He was sure Stuart had informed King Wymack, but not entirely sure enough. A despondent feeling twisted and coiled within his stomach; perhaps he was doomed before he had even had the chance to begin.

The guard’s bilious temperament continued. “Unless you have written confirmation in a letter I will not let you inside.”

Neil cocked his head to the side, his ungodly wit rearing its ugly head. “I highly doubt you would even be able to read it.”

The guard sneered, his pale face reddening and eyes bulging at Neil’s words. “You half-breed little swine.”

“Be still, Gordon.” A voice sighed. “Open you eyes and look at his robe.” Neil watched as the guard’s eyes found the pin Stuart had given him. “Either my eyes deceive me or that is a symbol of the Hatford Court, he is the envoy we were informed about.”

Neil turned and met the gaze of the man who had spoken. He was considerably tall, his reddish-brown skin tinged with freckles with his hair pulled up in intricate braids. His dark eyes were warm and his face defiant in the face of the guard’s - _Gordon’s_ \- ire.

“Fuck off, Boyd.”

“You first.”

Gordon took one final, scathing look in Neil’s direction before storming off down the path adjacent to them. Neil let out a quiet, shaky breath.

“My apologies,” The remaining guard - _Boyd_ \- said. “He was impaled a few months ago, sadly his ugly personality has gotten worse.” A cool grin slid on his face. “I do wish he had died.”

“You and I both.” Neil replied drily.

“Here,” Boyd swept out his hands and motioned towards the winding staircase behind the arch. “Follow me. The king has been waiting.”

Neil followed obediently after him. He stepped over small vines that were coiled within the stone, the disparity of the purple flowers among the beige rock remarkably beautiful. Boyd stopped at the top of the staircase. “This is where I will leave you.”

Neil nodded and moved into the courtyard. It looked out across the vibrant land as a sort of final barrier between the throne and its citizens. A tall, bare tree was centred in the middle, the grass neatly trimmed. Neil watched as his breath fanned out in front of him in quaint wisps.

He pushed open the heavy wooden doors at the end of the yard, taking in the various tapestries and crests with curiosity; they were strangely orange with white paws in the centre. Such vibrant colours in a crest were something Neil was not often exposed to, but he knew the Foxhole Court had a reputation of being the dregs of all four factions of the kingdom.

Neil thought it was an unworthy title.

The high ceilings were all consuming as Neil’s footsteps resonated across the expansive hallway, the juxtaposition between his Uncles’ and King Wymack’s castles startling. Whereas the Hatford Court was coloured and decorated with plain and white hues, the Foxhole Court was full of calming and warm browns.

The long walk gave Neil the time to compose himself. He knew that Wymack would be suspicious. Neil was a nobody from a foreign land asking for his soldiers; he would be an idiot to trust him at first glance. He needed to conceal his wicked tongue and keep his ire and fear at bay.

Neil eventually came to the final door that stood between him and his first obstacle among many. He knew King Wymack was a formidable force of nature, but he was also a man with a keen eye for those in need. Neil hoped he could channel that side of him in his plea.

Neil blinked through the sudden light as he opened the door to the throne room, looking up to spot a hole in the roof where the natural sunlight beamed down on him. The throne was positioned on a wooden platform, the orange carpet and tapestry strewn all around the room.

Neil’s boots squeaked as he walked slowly across the marble at the end of the carpet, timidly wincing with each step as he felt the king’s eyes watching his every move in explicit detail. He looked to be as old as his father, steady panic coiling between his bones.

Neil distracted his own thoughts as eyes fell on the spiralling black marks on his brown skin; they seemed almost alive as they coiled around his strong arms.

King Wymack watched him with even more scrutiny as he bowed, his eyes sharp and calculating. “I require assistance,” Neil spoke coolly and carefully, seeping charm into his words to gain the older man's trust. “I wish to assemble your finest soldiers for a task I have been handed.”

Wymack nodded as he tapped his fingers on his wooden throne. His various rings sounded loudly throughout the room, each piercing into Neil’s skin like small blades. “Was the Hatford Court not enough for you, emissary?”

Neil’s eye twitched at the label. “They do not have the skill set I desire. I hear your soldiers are experts in the art of deceit; it is something I will require if I am to succeed.”

“My apologies if I am suspicious,” Wymack said after a moments silence. “Many kingdoms frown down upon us for our trickery, but yet here you are praising us.” Wymack’s eyes darkened. “It is almost as if you have a hidden agenda.”

“I am no kingdom,” Neil replied through gritted teeth, not needing his snark to progress Wymack’s doubt any further. “I am one man who needs your aid. I can not tell you where I am headed or why, but I do need you to put your faith in me.”

“You are a stranger,” Wymack insisted, lowering himself slightly in his throne to look Neil directly in the eye. “How am I expected to give my army to you so freely?”

“The fate of our world is at stake,” Neil’s voice was strained, not breaking eye contact with the older man despite his instincts screaming at him to do so. “I know I cannot prove it, I know I am nobody to you but _please_ , I only require four of your best.”

“Four?” Wymack asked.

“Four.” Neil replied. “Please, help me do this.”

Wymack pondered for a moment, his eyes soon softening after what felt like an eternity. Neil noticed the shift, uncertain of what his next words would be.

“I can see somebody in you,” He eventually muttered. “Somebody that left me long ago. My son…” Wymack shook his head and coughed, the compassion in his eyes shortly evaporating. “Last time I heard he was in the Forest realm. If you can bring him back to me, if you can return him and every single soldier I give you we will have a deal.”

Neil raised an eyebrow, perplexed. “We have no deal.”

“We do now, Neil Josten.” Wymack insisted. “I will not kill you, and I will strike an alliance with your kingdom if you succeed in your task.”

Neil took a cautious step back at the heavy gaze Wymack had on him. It was nearly suffocating. “Without even knowing what it is I have planned?”

“You asked me to put my faith in you,” Wymack said simply. “I have done that. Do not make me regret this, my boy.”

Neil suppressed a bittersweet and exultant grin. “I will not, my lord.”

* * *

 

The afternoon sun shone down on Neil, the beauty of the courtyard once again startling as Wymack stood in front of the bare tree. His robe was long, the grandeur of the orange striking against the white frills.

Three women and one man stood in front of Wymack, clad in inconspicuous armour with various different weapons decorated across their bodies; both in sheaths and concealed. Neil recognised the soldier - _Boyd -_ from earlier. He seemed to also recognise Neil, as he winked when he caught his eye.

“These are my finest,” Wymack spoke proudly, his eyes sparkled slightly as he gazed at the quartet. “Do not underestimate them and do not expect them to wait for you if you cannot keep up. They are good people, do not take it for granted.” The petite woman with tawny skin moved forward to shake Neil’s hand, her dark eyes unnerving and her hair short and notably dyed.

“My name is Renee,” Her voice was low and warm. “I will be your navigator. Matt has already informed me you too have met. Allison is one of our fiercest.” Neil’s eyes moved to the blonde woman dangling a blade in her hands, her blue eyes were sharp and calculating as she devoured Neil in her gaze.

“And I am Danielle,” The final woman said, her umber brown skin virtually glowing in the sunlight. She moved to stand next to Renee, her hair pulled up in twisted braids alike to Matt’s. “Though I prefer Dan. I am the leader of this ensemble. You are in good hands, Neil Josten.”

Neil nodded and shifted his attention back to Wymack. “Thank you, again."

Wymack seemed unfazed. “It is up to you to inform them of what you have planned. Remember what I have told you, there will consequences if you do not complete this task.” Wymack then lowered his head in a kind of mock bow. “Pray that luck is in your hands, my boy.”

Wymack left shortly after, Neil feeling the familiar rise of anxiety uncoil within his stomach in the presence of multiple strangers - _armed strangers._ His apprehension was soon dismissed as Matt and Dan started to speak to him, their tone friendly with no underlying venom.

“How did you get here?” Matt asked. “I didn't see a stray horse roaming the grounds.”

“I ran.” Neil replied.

Matt blinked in astonishment as he readjusted the sword on his belt. “The whole way?”

Neil shrugged as they walked down the stairs together, too tired to recount his entire journey. “I walked part of it.”

Dan’s laugh was loud and boisterous. “I was worried Wymack was going to burden us with a boring bastard, I apologise for being so wrong.”

Neil was silent as they rounded a corner and made their way down yet another flight of stairs to the back of the castle. The yard was long and neighboured with stables and what could only be an armoury. Neil eyed the staffs and mauls and axes with trepidation.

His trance was broken as Allison firmly closed and locked the hefty iron doors. She spun around to look at him, her thin eyebrows raised. “We have all we need. Are not carrying?”

Neil tapped his side where a knife was hidden. “I have some blades.”

“Good,” Her smile was all teeth. “I was not going to offer you anything anyway.”

Neil cast his attention back to Dan, who was leading horses out of their stables and into the yard as Matt began assembling their bridles and the like. They were of a range of colours: chestnut, grey and black, and seemed almost as fiery as their riders.

“Keep up little one.” Allison grinned as she sauntered off, hand in hand with Renee before they mounted each of their horses.

“Have you ridden before?” Dan asked as she adjusted the stirrups.

Neil thought back to his time on the run with his mother. She preferred them on their feet as horses attracted too much attention and required too much work. He grimaced internally at the thought of all the blisters he had to endure over the years.  “Once or twice.”

“He can ride with me, he’s small enough.” Matt grinned as he lead Neil to his chestnut horse. The animal was quite large, Neil unsure as to how he would even get up on the saddle. He felt eyes on him, Neil wondering if Matt was waiting for him to ask him to hoist him up.

“Could you please-” Neil swallowed his pride. He knew he was too small to logically scale the horse without aid. “Can you help me.”

Matt smiled warmly. “Nothing wrong with asking for help.” Neil tried to smile back; but it was far too foreign of a concept for him to truly understand.

Neil braced himself as Matt took hold of his waist, fighting off a flinch as he hoisted him off the ground and onto the horse. He was unstable for a moment before he settled, shifting backwards so Matt could mimic the movement.

Matt clicked his tongue and the horse moved, the girls doing the same. Matt craned his head backwards to look at Neil. “Comfortable?”

Neil took one final look at the Foxhole Court before he sighed. There was no turning back. “As comfortable as I can be.”

They began their long journey south.

* * *

 

The verdant valley stretched out before them. Two mountains towered adjacent to the group, a large patch of grass ahead of them as they steadily paced themselves.

Neil sat slumped over on the horse, his elbow resting awkwardly on his knee as they crossed a slow flowing river. Neil huffed and rested his chin in his hand, the pleasant sounds of the birds around them lulling him into tranquil state.

“Are you two still alive back there?” Dan called from ahead. Neil opened his eyes at the break in silence. “I have not heard a word from you two for an hour or so.”

Neil felt Matt’s hum pulsate throughout his own chest. “We are. Neil is asleep.”

Neil frowned as the horse fell into a small crevice in the rocks, ice cold water splashed into his face as a result. “I am not.”

Despite the anomalous peacefulness he felt, Neil’s muscles felt heavy and he felt antsy. He wanted to stretch his legs and run, to feel the pain in his calves and the burning ache in his lungs. He almost craved it.

“We should stop soon,” Renee spoke from next to Dan. “We should all have lunch, I packed some fruit.” Neil heard Allison’s moan of delight at Renee’s words.

They made it to a large expanse of tall rocks before they eventually stopped. Matt helped Neil off of the horse before he ventured towards Dan. Neil, who decided to give them time alone, walked around aimlessly for a few moments before sitting down and catching his breath.

It all felt surreal. Neil’s head spun at the thought of this venture happening so fast. It also felt wrong, Neil unsure as to how they would even make it to the Raven Court. He hadn’t seen anyone bring a map; Neil wondered how Renee was leading them.

“How do you do it?” Neil asked Renee as she sat in the grass next to him. “The navigating, how do you know where we are going?”

She didn’t answer at first, instead opened her pouch and grabbed some apples and berries. Renee threw an apple in Allison’s direction who caught it with ease. She stabbed her blade into the core and began to eat it happily, kicking at the stones at her feet.

Renee smiled at her while she replied to Neil. “It is quite easy, nature is very revealing if you know where to look.”

Neil tilted his head in confusion. “I am sorry, but I do not understand.”

Renee’s gaze soon fell on Neil, who struggled to maintain eye contact. He still wasn't quite sure what is was about her; there was an underlying _something_ he couldn't quite grasp. Strangely, however, he felt indefinitely safe with her. If they came across any adversity she would be the first he would seek.

“How did you find your way to our faction?” She eventually asked.

“I read and memorised a map,” Neil pondered. “Not perfectly, but I knew the basics of which paths I had to take.”

Renee nodded. “The sublime is her own map if you understand her cues,” She said. “The clouds and the trees and the birds and the waterways; they all lead to the destinations I desire.”

“But you have no map, no definite pathways or anything of the sort.” Neil still struggled to understand Renee’s logic. He was so used to his maps and prior knowledge from his and his mother’s voyages, anything else of the sort baffled him.

“No, but I do have faith.” Renee said.

Neil, who had never had anything remarkably good happen in his life, couldn't find it within himself to put his faith in God. If there was one, they despised every inch of him. He was nothing, a nobody to dismiss. “Sorry, but I cannot relate to you.

Renee looked out across the vibrant valley and sighed. “Faith is not for everybody, it was not in my life for years until…” She abruptly trailed off. A haunted look passed her face before it smoothed out almost as quickly. She smiled. “Eat. You need your strength.”

“He should perhaps tell us where we are going and why first, honey.” Allison said from behind Renee as she laced her fingers in her short hair. “Wymack just told us we are headed south, we have started that. It is time for you to cough up your secrets.”

Neil felt uneasy as all of their eyes fell on him. “I fear you will all flee once you find out.”

Dan exchanged a weighty look with Matt. “It cannot be that bad, Neil.”

Neil exhaled a long breath and pushed down a nervous laugh at Dan’s words. “We are headed south to the Raven Court,” Neil shifted uncomfortably as he heard a short intake of breath. “We are going to retrieve the Orbuculum and bring it back to my uncle, King Hatford.”

“That is merely something of legend,” Matt exclaimed after a short burst of silence, dark eyes blown wide and his cheeks flushed a deep red. “It is not real.”

“It is,” Neil said, his voice strong and steady despite his own unease. “In the Moriyama’s hands it is a deadly weapon that could mean an end to our factions and your-” Neil stopped, not daring to finish his sentence and face the reality of his words. “ _Our_ families. It is why we must recover it.”

“You are royalty?” Allison asked, all malice and hostility gone from her voice completely. She appeared to be almost compassionate, the empathy in her eyes foreign. Curiosity ignited within Neil.

“I suppose.” Neil replied, not willing to bring up his parents or his past yet - or ever, perhaps.

“That is why you wanted us,” Dan spoke calmly, but Neil could sense the strain in her voice and worry in her eyes. “We are the thieves you needed.”

“It is not an insult if that is what you are insinuating.” Neil said, understanding the latent offence to her words. “I have heard … unpleasant things about your faction, but I did not understand them as bad.” Neil continued. “You all obtain the skill set needed to complete this task, however I do understand if you wish to leave and return to the Foxhole Court. I will not blame any of you.”

Neil waited as the four of them sat together in a tense silence, anticipating their departure wholeheartedly. He should have been more considerate, he should have told them before they had even started their journey. He was foolish to think any of them would stay and sacrifice their lives for him.

Renee’s next words, however, shocked him to his core.

“We will not abandon you, Neil,” Renee said as she shook his hand firmly. Neil felt Matt’s firm grip on his shoulder as well as Dan and Allison’s warm gaze. “What would that say about any of us, running from adversity as if we do not face it everyday.”

“Thank you,” Neil breathed, a tremendous weight lifted from his shoulders as he drunk in all of their gallant stares and smiles. A part of him that had been concealed and cold for far too long felt warm within his chest, Neil unsure as to how four complete strangers could unlock such a feeling. “I owe all of you.”

“You owe us all a drink when we come home.” Matt’s words were so irrevocably uplifting Neil almost believed them. _If we come home_ , Neil thought.

“Where to next, Neil?” Renee then asked, her eyes searching his face. It was as if she knew there was a hidden agenda to Neil’s quest.

Neil thought back to Wymack’s lost son. “The Forest realm, we have somebody close to your King we need to find.”

Dan’s eyes widened. “You mean Kevin?”

Neil felt his muscles tense at the name, a horrible and heavy feeling settling securely in his stomach. He had only ever been acquainted with one Kevin, memories of his father and his short time at the Raven Court flashing behind his eyes.

Neil tried to calm himself and force his emotions down, concealing them as he often found himself doing.

The rational side of him knew there wasn’t just a single Kevin in the kingdom and that it couldn’t be the same Kevin. It couldn’t be. _It couldn’t be_.

“Neil,” Matt concerned voice broke his stupor. “Are you alright?”

Neil blinked and met his eyes. “I’m fine. Are we going?”

Matt took one final glance at him before going to secure his horse, Renee and Allison quickly packing up the contents of their pouches as Dan surveyed the area for any watchful eyes.The thought hadn’t even crossed Neil’s mind, that someone - _something_ \- could be following them.

“Here,” Neil turned to Matt who had lead the horse towards one of the large stones. “Use the rock to mount her.” Neil walked over and sent Matt an irritated look who shrugged in response. “Come on, the Exy is waiting.”

Neil positioned his foot in a small crevice of the stone, lodging it deeper until he lifted himself up and hoisted himself onto the horse. He wobbled slightly, Matt moving to catch him before he settled.

“Why are your horses so large?” Neil asked as Matt easily repeated the movement.

“Why are you so small?” Matt replied as he clicked his tongue, all four horses now on the move.

Neil stifled a grin.

* * *

 

It only took half a day to reach the Forest realm.

Renee had informed them of an alternative route via a passage in the rocks through a large waterfall. Neil could still feel the spray of ice cold water on his face and the abnormal feeling of the abrupt weight on his body. He could still see the striking and shining colour of the glistening rocks behind the water.

They had left their horses and were travelling on foot, Neil embracing the chance to stretch his aching muscles wholeheartedly. He moved swiftly around the rocks, welcoming the burn in his calves as he trekked up a steep incline.

“How do we find him?” Dan asked as they reached the top of the hill. They looked out across a crowded forest, the winding trees seeming to have a mind of their own as their coiled together high above the ground. Red leaves littered the ground as well as moss ridden rocks, Neil breathing in the damp earth and sighing. This time, it wasn't quite so lonely.

“He will find us.” Renee said as she slowly moved down the slope, Neil followed accordingly. As they reached the level ground Neil couldn’t help but notice the perplexing blue hues, his pale skin glowing under the bizarre light.

“We need to be careful,” Allison’s voice was low and hushed. “This realm is known for its sorcery.” Neil watched as Renee took Allison’s hand in her own, as if grounding her and her thoughts.

“I am positive all forests hold some sort of magic,” Matt said as he ducked under a low branch. “However I am more worried about Kevin. If he has the same bastard temperament as Wymack…” Matt trailed off as he caught Dan’s disapproving glare.

“I am sure he will be fine,” Dan said, ignoring Matt as he moved to walk with her. “Wymack is a good man at heart despite his rough edges, his son will be even better I presume.”

Neil, who was about to reply, froze as he heard the distinctive sound of twigs snapping. Matt whipped out his sword and spun around, his usually warm eyes hard and nearing icy as he gazed out at the fog ridden clearing. “Who is there?”

“I could ask you the same.” A low voice said, Neil feeling his heart in his throat at the sound. The familiar sinking feeling of his past haunted him; the taste acidic on his tongue. Neil took an instinctive step back.

“Show yourself.” Dan said, her voice strong and affirmative. Neil eyes locked onto the dark figure hidden behind the shadow of a large oak tree, tracing the outline of a bow and arrow and confirming his fears instantly. It was him. _It was him_.

Kevin raised his large golden recurve bow, his green eyes glimmering in the darkness as he moved slowly out from behind the winding oak. It was a powerful and large curved weapon; even more minacious due to Kevin’s deadly accuracy. “What is your business here?”

Dan stepped forward, her confident aurora seeping through the thick tension amounting in the air. “Are you Kevin?”

Neil winced at Kevin’s affirmative nod. “Who is asking?”

“Danielle Wilds of the Foxhole Court. We are King Wymack’s most trusted soldiers.” Kevin visibly bristled and the grip on his bow tightened.

“Wymack-” Kevin took a glance at Neil who shrunk slightly under his scrutinising gaze. “-and _him_.” Neil knew he wouldn’t say his name, the word was far too weighty for either of them to stomach. “Both of my pasts have decided to find me today, how joyous.”

“Your past…” Dan trailed off and shook her head, Neil knowing she would pester him later on. Neil already dreaded the conversation. “I do not care where your past lies, Kevin. What is important now is the present and more importantly the future of this entire kingdom. We wish for your aid on our journey.”

Neil could tell they had already lost Kevin’s interest. “I know your past even if they do not. If you help us the Raven Court’s power will be eradicated,” Neil’s heart raced as Kevin’s head perked up. “They will never come for you again, and you will have your revenge for what they did to your mother.”

Kevin’s eyes darkened at Neil’s words as he broke from his visible stupor. “You do not care about me,” He hissed. “ _He_ wants me, that is the only reason you are here.”

“Not true.” Matt interjected. “You know the Raven Court more than any other and you are the only one who has escaped and survived to tell the tale. We need you.” Neil sent a significant look at Matt, impressed by his half lie.

The majority of the factions knew of Kevin’s abscond, but not of the man himself. Neil supposed that was a positive. The world had taken Kevin and transformed him into a bitter shell of the inquisitive young boy Neil had once known.

Kevin’s lips upturned into a sneer. Despite his ire Kevin lowered his bow, swiftly placing the feather tipped arrow back into its sheath in one sharp movement.  

“Does that mean you will help us?” Dan asked. Neil watched as Dan’s gaze fell to the large feather tattooed on his cheek, the white ink a stark contrast to his golden brown skin. Neil shifted uncomfortably at the thought of the same feather on Riko.

Kevin didn’t answer and instead leaped down from the short root strewn slope he was on, his tall and lean stature immediately a problem as he towered over Neil. Most people did. His green eyes were calculating as he drank in the group, his disapproving glance at Allison aggravating Matt.

As Kevin moved past him Matt shoved his shoulder with his own. The sound Kevin made was haughty, his words laced with even more disdain. “Careful, runt.”

Matt laughed, the sound horrible to Neil’s ears. It held nothing friendly. “I was right Dan, he sure is just like his father. Worse even.”

Neil saw Kevin reach for an arrow and decided to calm the situation before it escalated into something ugly. “Stop it, you are both acting like children.”

“Neil is right,” Dan said. “Stop this nonsense.” Kevin’s head whipped around to gaze at Neil at the mention of his name. Neil felt frozen in place. The last time Kevin had seen him he was Nathaniel. _Nathaniel no longer existed._

“ _Neil?_ ” Kevin questioned, his arrogant demeanour gone and replaced with something akin to a more unnerving guileless. Neil felt himself taken back to that fateful day, the screams of the man present in his nightmares days after and the blood never seeming to wash from his hands.

His father had torn him apart, and with him Neil’s innocence to the horrors of the world.

Neil swallowed bile. “Not here, please.” The group watched them with curiosity but remained silent, Neil quietly thankful as Kevin nodded and turned away from him. His shaking hand found its way to his concealed danger, Neil breathing easier as he felt the tip of the blade.  

“Kevin?” Renee stepped forward. Kevin’s eyes trailed her movements precisely and Neil knew he saw what had initially unsettled him. “Wymack does require you, I see no need to lie, but we also need your expertise on our quest. If what Neil says is true you are exactly who we need.”

“What is it you seek?”

“The Exy.”

Kevin choked, his eyes widening in horror. “No, no I will not,” His voice was shrill as he spoke. “I value my life, I did not flee that wretched place to only die there years later.”

“This is hopeless,” Allison muttered as she took Renee’s hand to pull her away from Kevin. “He is a coward and we are wasting daylight. 

Kevin stopped and stared at her, his eyes unreadable and his shoulders unbearably tense. “I am no coward.”

Allison’s laugh was acidic. “Only a coward would waste the opportunity to destroy the men who abused them for years,” She sneered. “You are a spineless coward.”

Kevin leaned forward and placed himself neatly in Allison’s personal space, not a hair between them as they stared each other down. “You know _nothing_.” He spat.

Allison raised a thin eyebrow in response, her lips upturned into a sneer as she dared not retreat. “Prove me wrong.” Her voice was pleasant in the face of Kevin’s ire.

Kevin remained silent before he sighed, defeat perhaps not the correct phrase as he drew back away from Allison. “I will return shortly. If you leave me do not expect me to follow.”  

“I was sure he was going to decline our bid,” Matt said as Kevin disappeared behind the shadow of the oak once more. He then turned to Allison with a curious gleam in his eyes. “How do you do it?”

“Men are easy to influence if you know their ticks,” Allison smiled as she ambled away, her blue eyes glimmering in the light. “Pride is an ugly thing.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Matt muttered.

Kevin kept his word and returned. He remained clad in green and grey but now wore a large, dark cloak alike to Neil’s. His bow was positioned securely on his back and Neil saw the hidden and deadly blade concealed on his side. He was raised to be a soldier and he looked the part.

“Do you have horses?” He asked as he evidently ignored Neil, his footfalls almost silent as he walked. Neil, who noticed his light steps, knew Kevin had alerted them of his presence through the breaking of a twig. Neil now wondered if it was truly unintentional.

“Of course.” Renee replied as she lead the group back through the depths of the blue hazed forest. They herded up their horses and mounted them, Renee deciding to give up her own for Kevin as she made her way to Allison’s. The waterfall was as disorienting as it was prior as Neil welcomed the afternoon sun and stared out at the clear path ahead of them.

The six of them were most likely an oddity to any wandering eyes, Neil thought as they steadily lead their horses down the rock ridden slope. Neil wondered if Kevin and his knowledge would be enough for their success, if the groups newest addition would truly be a commodity.

Neil knew he would later eat these words, but he was too exhausted to mind.

* * *

 

The province of Columbia was large and isolated, the stone houses built with brick foundations with tattered wood and bricks for their roofs. The buildings were uncomfortably close, the structures almost blending into one apart from the oblique fountain in the centre of the town. Everything was grey and dull and on the verge of run down. Neil felt oddly at home.

It had taken a day for them to find a populated and built up town. They had encountered a few smaller villages on their journey, the farmers eyeing them warily as they passed through peacefully. Neil guessed they had encountered nothing short of hardship from outsiders, so he couldn’t blame their wariness.

Kevin, surprisingly, was well mannered for the majority of the trek. His ill temper had dissolved substantially since their first run in and he had stayed mostly mute despite a few snide comments. He was mostly active in critiquing anyone for their swordsmanship or their stance, but none of them had listened when he complained.

They had tied up their horses in a nearby stable and were currently making their way through town. Neil, despite seeing no residents in the vicinity, felt eyes on him. It made his skin crawl.

“This place is lovely,” Allison chimed. Her lips upturned into a sneer as her thigh high boots submerged into a shallow puddle. “When can we leave?”

“We will find residence here for the night,” Dan said, raising her eyebrows as Allison opened her mouth to retort. “No. It is far too wet and miserable to camp in the wilderness, we will get sick. There would be free beds someplace, perhaps the local Inn.”

“How will we find it?” Matt asked. “Everything looks the same.”

“There.” Neil pointed at the large building directly opposite them, located at the very end of the cobblestone road. It was covered in coiling green plants, the white and brown cross walls almost fully consumed with the creepers. He was accustomed to Inns, he could spot them almost instantaneously. They were a lifeline, a haven for people like him.

“Well done.” Renee’s smile was warm. She then looked up at the cloud ridden sky and held out her hand, watching curiously for a second before balling it into a fist. “Hurry, it is about to rain.”

* * *

 

The rain pelted down outside, the sound almost deafening due to the thin walls. The deluge worsened the longer they remained inside, huddled in the corner of the damp Inn with their basic meals of bread and beef. It was simple but it was nourishment and Neil couldn't complain.

Neil struggled to see his comrades under the dark lighting, the horrible and pungent smell of the Inn affecting his meal as he took small and and tentative bites. He had learnt to ration his food, it was more of a luxury than a necessity with his mother. Neil still struggled to understand how he had survived as long as he had, especially alone.  

“How much do you want to bet this is horse meat?”

Allison scrunched up her nose at Matt and pushed away her plate. “You are disgusting,” She said before a smirk arose on her lips. “But I propose two apples and a few pennies.”

“A few pennies?!” Matt exclaimed and as he slammed his glass of ale on the wooden table. “I knew you were a harpy but I did not anticipate you being a miser, Reynolds.”

Allison laughed in his face and drunk her own pitch, falling into Renee’s side who took her hand in her own as she fiddled with her potatoes. Neil watched on wearily, not wanting their boisterous natures to attract any unwanted attention.

Kevin had the same idea. “Quieten down,” He hushed as Dan joined their conversation. “This is not a province where you want to act in such a manner. Your rowdiness will cause us trouble.”

“Please, Kevin,” Dan said as she leaned over the round table, her elbows scarcely missing her plate. “Take that stick out of your ass and lighten up a little, life is not all bad.”

Neil wished Kevin’s warning had come earlier.

A tall, stocky man pushed his way towards them, his clothes resembling rags with substantial patchwork. His beige skin seemed almost sickly under the dim, orange light. He radiated anger and Neil instantly shrunk back at the sight of the older man’s ire. “Get out of here, elf.”

The group all collectively stopped. Kevin's jaw ticked as he rose from his seat, the rest of them shortly standing with their hands inching close towards their daggers. Neil concealed himself behind Matt’s tall frame, anticipating a fight. “I bring no harm nor any violence being here.”

“We do not care!” A woman hissed, who swiftly moved to stand next to the man. Many more of the villagers started to group together, discarding their drinks and conversations to surround them. “Your people have slaughtered us and our families for centuries.”

Kevin shifted uncomfortably, anger soon rising within Neil as he tried to push past Matt to shout at the stranger. He was, for once, too slow. “I am not like that, not anymore.”

“You are all the same,” The man said, his voice low and venomous. He released his longsword and pointed the blade at Kevin, who froze as the tip prodded dangerously close to his pointed ear. “Leave now or I will kill you.”

“You cannot do that,” Matt retorted, wary to release his own blade as he didn't want to escalate the encounter. Neil sensed the others felt the same. “He has done nothing wrong.”

“Yet.” Neil watched as the man’s eyes fell to Kevin’s once more, the intensity of his gaze scathing with vitriol. “You are blood thirsty, detestable beasts. All you do is take and devour. You bathe in the blood of our women and children and you _enjoy it_.”

Kevin sneered, more of the men and women surrounding the group positioning their blades and various weapons at Kevin. Neil even spotted a mace. Matt and Dan and Allison finally reacted, unsheathing their own daggers.

“ _You_ are the vile ones,” Dan said, her voice ablaze with emotion despite the steady hold on her blade. “You have no idea what he has done, you shallow, disgraceful ingrates.”

“He has the mark of the Raven Court!” The woman shrieked. Her sword cut at Kevin’s cheekbone where the feather was positioned, Neil could feel Kevin trembling. “He has killed and he will do it again, you will all be next. Run from this snake while you still can.”

Kevin started to speak vehemently in a different language, Neil recognising it as Elvish. He moved faster than Neil’s eyes could track, his recurve bow in his hands. He held his arms steady as he pointed the golden arrow in the face of the man.

The room fell silent. Nobody lowered their weapons. “I am not like that,” Kevin whispered, his eyes glassed over and voice shaking with rage. “You are _nothing_ but measly peasants who will achieve _nothing_ in your god forsaken miserable lives. You know _nothing_.”

Kevin released his arrow, the gold shining remarkably in the feeble light as it stuck in the wall metres behind the man it was once pointed at. Kevin moved. He pushed past the crowd and made for the door, the silence of the room suffocating.

“We are leaving. Thank you for your wonderful hospitality and shitty bread.” Dan said as she followed Kevin’s path, Renee and Matt mimicking her movement.

“Have a _lovely_ day.” Allison jeered, her words laced with an intoxicating level of sarcasm as she took Neil’s arm and moved him through the swarm of people

“There has to be more Inn’s,” Matt said as they all huddled by the wall buildings away, blocking themselves from as much of the fading rain as they could. The night air was brisk and polluted with drizzle. “It is a large province. Renee?”

Renee looked around, peering through the darkness of the faintly lit candlelight ridden road. “It will most likely be far from here.” Allison and Renee shortly travelled into the darkness, Neil losing sight of them not far down the pavement.

“I am exhausted,” Dan exclaimed as she slumped on Matt’s shoulder. “I am sure that meat was not beef. It really never is.” Matt hummed in response, Neil leaving them alone as he approached Kevin.

“Why Neil?” Kevin asked as he stared out at nothing in particular. He looked strangely numb, Neil stumped for a second as he had expected a vast anger. There was an overwhelming amount of … nothing.

Neil responded nonetheless, grateful for the simple question. “It is short. I like it.”

Kevin shrugged and tapped his fingers on the wall behind him. “It sounds awfully familiar to your other.”

Neil narrowed his eyes, knowing he would eventually comment on the similarity between _Neil_ and _Nathaniel_. “I know.”

Neil’s eyes fell to Matt and Dan as they started to embrace. He heard Kevin’s disgruntled scoff as he walked to the opposite side of the road. Neil welcomed the silence, but it was to quickly be disrupted.

Neil felt a pressure around his mouth, his heart almost bursting out of his chest at the sudden panic. He was then violently dragged down a narrow and dark alleyway, the grotesque smell of the nearby sewers nauseating.

Neil bit the hand of whoever was holding him, but they didn't let go. They persisted until he was shoved into the street, the feeble candlelight illuminating the face of his captor.

He was of a small stature, his skin and hair fair and laced with faint freckles as well as striking purple bruises. The late hour cast shadows over his face, his hazel eyes burning with intensity as he hovered over Neil. “What are you doing here?”

“ _What?_ ” Neil spluttered.

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” The man pronounced each word slowly and carefully through gritted teeth. It was as if _he_ had the right to be angry.

Rage quickly consumed Neil. “You were the one that dragged me down here and threw me onto the ground! Or did you forget?” Neil’s chest heaved as he attempted to push himself off the ground and to his feet.

The man placed a pointed finger onto Neil’s chest and slowly shoved him back down onto the damp cobblestone. Nelt felt the steady drizzle on his forehead, the coolness of it irritating. “I will not ask you again. What is your business here?”

“Why would I tell you?” Neil retorted.

The man raised an eyebrow. “Is there any reason not to?”

Neil scoffed. “That is not fair.”

“Life is not fair,” The man kicked at Neil’s boots as he yet again tried to stand up. “I am merely only curious. Six complete strangers stumble upon our humble province; four of them King Wymack’s soldiers and another an Elf. It is suspicious,” His voice dropped dangerously low. “If you dare bring any harm to my own-”

“We are not here to hurt anybody.” Neil cut him off. He didn't dare break eye contact. “We only wish to stay one night, we will be gone by dawn.”

“But where are you headed?” He continued.

Neil stayed silent.

“There are only two roads to and from Columbia,” The man said. Neil watched as the rain caught between his eyelashes, the small droplets enthralling. “One leads to the Foxhole Court, the other…” The man’s voice trailed off in surmise. “Oh. Are you all insane?”

Neil felt his heart race. How this man could read him so easily left him feeling more than uncomfortable. Neil no longer felt the desire to lie; it was now futile. “We are headed to the Raven Court. That is all you need to know.”

Neil heard the blade before he saw it. He was accustomed to the sound of one moving through a sheath, the familiar and weighty tone of the metal closing up his throat. Neil’s eyes travelled down the man's body. He saw the black fabric coiling around his forearms; Neil guessed it was where the knives were hidden.

“They were just sharpened.” The man’s voice was agonisingly monotone, but Neil could understand the latent threat. _Lie to me or displease me again. I dare you._

The man’s blond hair soon turned dark, confusion gripping Neil before he realised what had happened. Someone was standing near them, blocking the candlelight above.

“Move,” Kevin’s voice was steady as he pointed an arrow at the man’s head. His eyes slowly moved sideways to gaze at Kevin, the displeasure in them notable. “Andrew, let him go.”

Neil’s eyes widened in shock. “You know each other?”

“Sadly.” The man - _Andrew_ \- answered. “How is that leash around your throat, Kevin?”

“Comfortable.” Kevin answered, not missing a beat in the face of Andrew’s scathing regard. “Move.”

Andrew slowly got to his feet and let Neil do the same. He smoothed out his rustled clothing and readjusted his coat, picking up Stuart's fallen breast pin from the ground and securing it back on his cloak.

"Come on," Andrew said as he concealed his knives back under the black fabric. "It is about time we caught up."

Kevin exchanged a look with Neil before tilting his head, hinting at him to follow. Neil sighed and saw no alternative. He follow the pair under the dim light, his boots scuffling across the damp cobblestone. 

* * *

 

“How did you know we were here?” Kevin asked.

Andrew shrugged and swirled his finger in his ale, looking disinterested in the conversation already. “I was in the Inn when you almost put an arrow through that peasant’s head.”

Kevin’s body tensed. “He deserved it.”

Andrew blinked up at him in indifference. “I never said he did not.”

The Tavern was small, much smaller than the Inn. It was far more exuberant too. Both women and men were cheering loudly, the noise almost deafening as dogs and various others animals littered the ground by their feet. It was dark and confined, the wood casting an awful smell as it had been soaked in both water and ale.

Neil let his mind wander before he asked the question burning on his tongue. “How are you two acquainted?”

“I was going to strike him a deal.” Andrew replied forthwith, his voice flat and his shoulders tense. “I would give him the sanctuary he required if he murdered my mother.”

Neil’s gaze was incredulous and he felt almost disorientingly breathless. Andrew spoke with such a carelessness that it was as if he was commenting on the dreary paint on the walls. He was unnervingly calm and Neil felt the hairs on his arms and nape rising.

Kevin downed his ale and grimaced. “He found me in the province not long after I fled the Raven Court. I was alone and desperate,” Kevin shook his head and cleared his throat. “I thought I was going to do it but…”

“He did not.” Andrew finished Kevin’s sentence, who looked as if he didn’t have the stomach to.

Neil turned his attention back to Andrew, whose eyes searched the room feverously. Neil wondered if he was anticipating a threat and after their scuffle at the Inn he couldn't blame his vigilance. “What happened to your mother?”

Andrew stabbed at the table violently with his fork. “I had to do everything myself. Blood is a bastard to clean up,” Andrew’s eyes were surprisingly wicked as he found Neil’s own. “I am sure _you_ would know.”

Neil blinked in astonishment, a sinking feeling in his stomach as Andrew’s eyes drank him in. He felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside, his secrets revealed and presented to Andrew neatly as he read him with ease. His anger soon returned. “Bite me.” Neil spat.

Andrew’s voice was hushed as he spoke, “Only because you asked so nicely.”  

“Neil!” Dan shouted as she rounded the corner, her eyes wide and frantic as she approached them. None of the other occupants of the Tavern seemed to notice the small crowd of strangers that had walked in. “Where have you been?”

Neil dismissed Andrew and looked around in confusion. “Here.”

“Did you purposefully find the worst Inn of this province to find solace in?” Andrew then asked, Dan’s eyes widening marginally at his words.

“Pardon? We had no intention of coming across those bastards.” Dan said, voice incredulous as Andrew shrugged in response.

“Come on,” Matt said as he motioned to Kevin and Neil. “We are going. Renee has found a more pleasant Inn that does not smell of horse shit.” The pair went to get up, but instead Andrew’s hand moved rapidly and took hold of Kevin’s arm.

“No.” He said simply.

Matt looked down at Andrew with displeasure. The height difference was startling. “No?”

“Yes, _no_ .” Andrew’s head tilted, his body radiating something dangerous as Neil skin prickled. It was the same feeling he had felt in the forest; something electric was in the air, and it was because of Andrew. “I wish to come with you all on this _quest_.” His voice was mocking and Neil wondered if he knew their task was far more integral than a trivial quest.

Dan looked at Neil, who shrugged as if to say ‘ _It was not in any way my fault_.’ She sighed before she asked, “Why?” Her arms were crossed with evident displeasure that mimicked Matt’s own. “What could you possibly gain?”

“Riches.” Andrew replied. “I would also require my brother and my cousin to accompany me.”

“The three of you? Complete strangers? You must be joking…” Matt trailed off, shaking his head and speaking in hushed whispers to Dan who turned her head to listen to him. Renee remained silent.

“The more the merrier,” Andrew said, his fingers digging into Kevin’s arm who either didn’t feel the pressure or was ignoring it. Neil guessed the latter; Andrew looked undeniably strong for his small size. Neil stored the information at the back of his mind. “It is a good deal.”

“How will you help us?” Allison asked as she stepped forward, her eyes inquisitive despite the strained look on her face. She was just as cautious as Matt. _Why wouldn’t they be?_ Neil thought to himself, Andrew was an outsider.

“I possess something you would greatly require.” Andrew replied. Neil watched in a horrified awe as Andrew’s eyes transformed, his once hazel iris’ swirling and consumed with a dark violet haze, the sclera now black.

Allison stepped back at the sight, her face ashen. “What are you?”

Andrew hummed. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” The air around them stilled, the citizens in the tavern all seeming to collectively freeze as the group remained mobile.

“Oh,” Dan exclaimed, peering around in shock and flexing her fingers as if ensuring she still had the ability to move. Neil did the same. “Are they aware?”

Andrew shook his head slowly, the darkness of his eyes disorienting as he made eye contact with Neil. A horrible smile formed upon Andrew’s lips, awfully vicious and misplaced on his usually apathetic face.

Within a second, however, the spectacle was over. Andrew’s eyes had returned to normal and the ugly grin had disappeared - his nonchalance apparent once more. Nobody spoke for what felt like an eternity as all of those that had frozen moved again.

Renee was the first to find her voice, Neil unsure if she had lost it in the first place. “Sorcerers like you are rare,” She spoke, an edge to her tone as Andrew stared at her. “You may come with us.”

“Renee,” Matt said, dark eyes blown wide and wary. “He is a stranger who could do anything to us with that power. I trust your judgement, I do, but this is misguided.”

Renee shook her head. “Do not lose your faith in me, Matt. He will not.”

Matt sighed. He was notably unsure of the proposed notion and Neil could understand his qualms. There was something about Andrew that told him to run a hundred miles in the opposite direction. “Fine. Can we make our way to the Inn?”

Andrew let go of Kevin and rose to his feet, eyeing Neil once more before motioning the others to follow. The dark hallway resembled the street they were lead out to, Andrew moving quickly down the path as the group followed.

“The Inn is the other way.” Allison spoke with confusion as her head whipped backwards, Renee talking her hand to calm her. Andrew stayed silent and ignored her.

They walked around various corners, the winding roads seeming to grow more and more enclosed and the candles alarmingly scarce. They were soon subject to complete and utter darkness, the moonlight hidden behind the expansive black clouds above.

“Andrew-” Kevin’s voice was cut off by a sudden burst of light, the street around them glowing with something white and eerie as Andrew stepped forward.

Neil watched as a building became illuminated before them. It was two story, and resembled the other Inn almost exactly despite the lack of plants and creepers consuming the walls. The stairs were short and made of stone, the rotting sign under the archway of the door read, ‘ ** _E D E N ‘S_ ** ’  

Andrew mounted the stairs, Neil the first to follow as the others remained partially cautious. Andrew broke the silence when they reached the doorway. “Nicky should be in the parlour. He is my cousin, wait with him.”

The group huddled in the small parlour as Andrew ventured through a door by the left, the interior sparse with a large mahogany table in the centre. “Welcome, welcome, welcome to our humble residence.” A voice spoke as a figure rose from a chair in the corner of the room.

The man was tall and had medium brown skin, his dark eyes bright and undeniably warm. He was clad in a dark grey tunic, a lute in his hands as his long fingers stroked the strings absentmindedly.

“You are Andrew’s cousin?” Neil asked in confusion, the rest of the group seeming just as baffled due to the distinct difference in skin tone.

“I am aware it is odd, but yes, I am. My name is Nicky.” Dan shook his offered hand, a small smile on her face as Nicky radiated positivity. Perhaps _he_ truly was what they needed, Andrew’s addition still up in the air. “You all look threatening.”

“Thank you.” Allison said, clearly proud of their attire as her chin rose with confidence.

Nicky’s eyes then fell to Kevin, a coy grin rising on his lips as he leaned forward. “My oh my, I have never had an Elf before.” Kevin’s mouth opened in shock, Matt stifling a snort at the sight.

“Nicky?” Andrew said as he appeared behind him, Neil lost for a moment due to the lack of black fabric on his arms and the evident ire on his face. “Be quiet.”

“Be still, Aaron. I am merely only playing around.” Nicky winked at Kevin whose eyebrows furrowed in response. Neil wondered if he knew he was being hit on.

“Aaron?” Neil asked, gazing curiously at Nicky. Andrew - _Aaron_ \- scowled in response.

“Of course he did not tell you.”

Andrew came through the threshold of the parlour and surveyed the room as if he was searching for something.“I have a twin.”

“Wonderful,” Matt smiled, the scorn evident in his voice. “There are two of you.”

“That is what being a twin usually entails.” Andrew said. He eventually stopped by the wall, removing a brick with ease before taking out a small package. “Roland has rounded us up some horses for the morning.”

“Is that opium?” Allison asked as she eyed off the pipe in Andrew’s hands. The group turned their attention to him, Neil watched with an in depth fascination as Andrew’s eyes flickered violet momentarily. 

Aaron muttered something with contempt before he left the room, Nicky’s smile sad as he watched him leave. “How about I show you your rooms for the night,” He said, thankfully distracting them all. “It is a bit cosy, but they are beds nonetheless. I am sure you have all had a long night.”

They all collectively nodded in confirmation before following him down the hallway.

“There are two beds in here that will fit four of you.” Nicky said as he opened the first door. The room was dark and small and barely held the two beds, but it was enough for Matt, Dan, Allison and Renee as they all eagerly moved into the space.

Nicky lead Kevin and Neil further down the hall and pointed to a door on his right. “That is my room if either of you wish to sleep with me.” His face was so serious that Neil almost didn’t pick up on the fact he was joking.

“This is the only room left unless you wish to stay with Andrew or Aaron,” Nicky pushed open the door and slumped on the threshold, his arms crossed and his eyes locked with Neil’s. “I can assure you that would be a death sentence.”

“There is only one bed.” Kevin said, his long braid falling over his shoulder as he peered into the room. Nicky eyed the movement almost hungrily. Perhaps he hadn’t been joking.

“This is fine, thank you Nicky.” Neil pushed Kevin into the room, who yelped at the sudden movement. Nicky nodded and wished them both a goodnight, Neil closing the door as he walked away.

“I will sleep on the floor if that is what you need.” Neil said as he removed his cloak and pouch, scraping the wooden floor beneath him with his boots.

“Are you certain?” Kevin asked as he hung his bow on the wall on a small hook. His tall stature looked confined within the low ceiling. Kevin had almost knocked his head on the hanging beams, his stance to deliberately dodge them almost comical.

Neil thought of sharing a bed with his mother and suppressed a harsh shudder. He could still feel the blade against his skin. “It is fine.” Kevin stared at him for a moment before he nodded and made himself comfortable. 

Neil collected spare blankets Kevin didn't need and made himself comfortable on the floor. The hard wood was irritating but nothing unfamiliar. Albeit it was perhaps the best bed Neil had slept on since he had left the castle, let alone anywhere on the run, so he couldn't complain.

Neil fell asleep to the sound of Kevin’s light snores and the pattering of rain. He dreamt of fire and charred skin.

* * *

 

“Who are you all anyway?” Dan asked as they sat at the table for breakfast. It was odd, all of them seated peacefully after the passive aggressiveness of the night before. Neil, however, could still feel the underlying strain among the table as none of them answered immediately. “If you do not tell us we will consider leaving without you all.”

“We are criminals,” Nicky said after he swallowed a mouthful of his eggs. “The good kind. We do not kill people, only maim them and steal from them-” He motioned haphazardly with his fork, “-we own this entire Inn.”

Allison barked out a short laugh. “Please, feel no need to conceal any truths.”

“I see no point in lying.” Nicky retorted, his eyes sparkling with a tame devilry.

“Now it is your turn,” Andrew said, all of his attention focused on Neil at the opposite side of the table. “What is in the Raven Court that you all desire?”

Like earlier nobody spoke, the only sound in the room the clattering of plates and the rustling of clothing. Neil swallowed hard and replied, deciding to rip off the bandaid as quickly as he could. “The Exy.”

Nicky dropped his cutlery and gasped, his eyes wide as he turned to stare at Andrew. “ _The Raven Court?_ ” He exclaimed, his cheeks reddening. “You said they were stragglers only interested in robbing provinces, not the blasted Raven Court!”

“It was an omitting of the truth.” Andrew said as he traced patterns into the table. He didn't seem fazed with the havoc that had ensued.

“It was a blatant lie,” Aaron seethed. “We are not going.”

Andrew’s jaw ticked. “We are.”

“We are not,” Nicky said as he rose to his feet, looking down in disappointment at his cousin before drawing his attention back to the others. “Would you excuse us for a second, please?”

As they were standing Neil noticed Andrew’s visible bristle. “ _You know I hate that word.”_ He heard him mutter to Nicky as Renee quickly lead them out of the room.

“I hope they are unable to accompany us.” Matt said as they stood bundled together in the hallway. “Nicky is pleasant, but the twins would do us more harm than good.”

“We need Andrew.” Kevin said quietly, Neil noting his presence at his back.

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

“His sorcery,” Renee said. “You cannot lie and say it is not something that could not help us. He may be … unpredictable, but I believe he has good intentions.”

“You do not even know him Renee.” Allison whispered, her blue eyes searching Renee’s face rapidly as if trying to find her logic. Renee wouldn't budge; Neil knew she could read people with an accustomed ease.

“Neither do you,” Neil countered Allison’s argument. “And they do not know us. They are in the same situation.”

“If you of all people trust them that is enough for me,” Dan said, her eyes holding something alike to valour. “It is your quest after all.”

“I never said I trusted them,” Neil replied, an edge to his voice as he spoke. “I will give them a chance, only one, but I believe they will be of value to us in the end.” Neil couldn't lie and say Andrew hadn’t intrigued him, and he had a  strange feeling Andrew felt the same.

Neil heard heavy footfalls and turned to see Nicky approaching them. He looked rustled and strained and had a small cut on his cheek that wasn’t there prior. “We will all be happy to accompany you on your journey.”

“What changed your mind?” Dan asked, Neil also curious as he leaned forward and anticipated his answer.

Nicky laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Andrew is persuasive when he wants something.” Neil instantly needed to know what that _something_ was.

Neil shortly found himself outside with Matt’s hand on his shoulder, his cloak swaying in the wind. Neil was often disgusted by anyone’s touch, but faint grazes by anyone from the wayward group had grown to be okay. There was still a sick and haunted feeling that often arose within his stomach, but the warmth in his chest prevailed.

He thought perhaps he liked it, this uncanny familiarity.

The morning sun was cool as a faint fog danced across the frost ridden ground, Neil huddled in close to his thick cloak as he waited for the horses to be fed. The cousin’s companion Roland mustered three horses for the trio, his dark eyes warm as he introduced himself to Neil.

Roland had been watching him the entire time they had been outside. “Careful,” He whispered as Andrew approached them. “He is a bit rough.” Neil blinked at him in confusion as he walked away.

Andrew positioned his pouch around his shoulder as he whispered something to Roland, eyes locked with Neil as the other man nodded and walked away. “I heard, like a child, you have to share a horse.” Andrew eventually said as he neared him.

Neil rolled his eyes. “I see no shame in it.”

“I would.” Andrew retorted.

“You realise there is no point in you making snide remarks about my size when you are not much larger than a small child,” Neil said, eyes narrowed as he leaned in closer to Andrew. “I would be ashamed of that.”

Andrew’s lips twitched but no smile formed. “The rabbit bites, interesting.”

“Mhmm,” Neil hummed. “Go to hell."

Neil walked away from him without a glance back, using a small crate to mount the horse after Matt. He felt eyes on him as they moved forward, closing his eyes for a moment to settle himself as all of them made their final preparations for the long journey ahead.

“Onward we go, I guess.” Nicky cheered halfheartedly as he clicked his tongue, his horse moving consequently.

Neil was silent as they moved quickly through the nearly empty streets of Columbia. The peasants watched them pass with scorn as they had begun to assemble their carts filled with fruits and other goods, the bitterness in their eyes resembling those from the Tavern.

Neil locked eyes with a small boy with wide blue eyes and turned away almost instantly. He was too much of a reminder of Neil’s past for him to stomach.

The path to the Raven Court was easily accessible and rock ridden, Allison’s cynical words voicing his fears directly. _It has not been used as no bastard has been stupid enough to travel down it._ She had said. _They know where it leads and they turn their cheeks in dismay_ . _If we were smart we would do the same_.

Neil awaited their deliverance with an unnerving numbness, unsure of who he would have to see perish due to his decision to embark on such a quest. Neil wondered if he himself would return.

Neil kept his thoughts to himself and remained silent, inviting the ache of his ambivalence.

 _Do not fail me. Come back to me. Live_ **_._ **


	2. Descent

 

* * *

 

 _Some say the world will end in fire,_  
_Some say in ice._  
_From what I've tasted of desire_  
_I hold with those who favor fire._  
_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To know that for destruction ice_  
_Is also great_ _  
And would suffice_.

Fire and Ice, Robert Frost - 1920

* * *

 

“Do not be ridiculous,” Kevin said as he swiftly leapt over a rock, his horse easily manoeuvring its way through the river. It was as if she had adapted Kevin’s lithe movements for her own benefit; it was a striking sight. “A bow is far more superior.”

Nicky scowled - either at the water entering his boots or at Kevin’s dismissal. “You are the ridiculous one. Swords are much easier to carry and use against opponents at a shorter range.”

“Repeat that to me when you have an arrow through your skull hundreds of metres away from the Raven Court,” Kevin twisted to gaze at Nicky, his eyes holding a latent ire. “A bow is far more superior.” He repeated.

“I believe being alive is superior.” Renee said from behind them. Matt chuckled at her words from in front of Neil, who almost lost his footing as he carried both his and Matt’s pouches high above his head so the stream wouldn't ruin their contents. He found his balance and remained at a steady pace, his eyes catching on the small silver fish darting around the water.

They had been slowly progressing down the path for days. Each hour they trekked less and less of the path was identifiable. It had been wholly consumed with grass and gravel, almost unrecognisable under the dense and firm hold of the sublime. Without Kevin and Renee, Neil was sure they would have gotten lost a good day or so ago.

As they sat spread out in a concealed clearing for supper Nicky continued his banter with a mischievous smile. Neil figured he was bored, and saw no harm in such minor confrontation. He himself was quite lethargic, and needed some elation.

“Are you always going to wear that ridiculous outfit?” Nicky asked Kevin as he sat down near him, biting harshly into an apple as he assessed his clothing. It was the common attire for an elf, Neil supposed, the dark hues of his robe and armour a deep contrast to his regal and green tunic.

Kevin raised his chin in defiance. “Would you rather I be naked?”

Neil watched as Nicky’s eyes trailed up and down Kevin’s lean body. A dangerous spark arose in them along with a small smirk. “Yes, yes I would.”

Kevin’s own smile was vicious. “Pity, I already have a suitor.”

Nicky groaned and fell onto his back, the act so latent with melodrama Neil had to stifle a cough. “She has taken you in her mighty hold!” Nicky wailed.

Kevin stopped fiddling with his quiver, his eyes slowly moving to stare into Nicky’s own. “Who said it was a woman?” Nicky’s mouth fell agape and Neil chuckled at the sight.

“I have no preference,” Kevin continued. “Men or women or anyone for that matter.” He then moved his body and positioned himself closer to Nicky whose breath faltered. “I, however, have no patience for those who irritate me. Stop speaking nonsense or I will shoot an arrow through your tongue. Do you understand?”

Nicky nodded feverously and Neil watched as Andrew’s interest piqued from the tree he was sat under. “Yes, yes definitely. Of course.”

Kevin’s smiled dropped from his face as Nicky finished rambling. “Go away.”

“Who knew an Elve’s honour would be so profound?” Neil said as Nicky scattered away to Allison who laughed as he recounted the altercation. “All he did was insult your clothes.”

“There is nothing wrong with my clothes,” Kevin huffed. “They are adequate.”

“Adequately ridiculous.” Andrew said as he neared them, Kevin’s scowl growing more prominent at his comment. His hazel eyes soon settled on Neil. “Can I have a word?”

“I am not sure, can you?” Neil retorted, challenge in his voice as he looked up at the blond.

“I assure you, I can. Up,” Andrew flicked his wrist as if the haphazard movement would get Neil to stand. “On your feet.”

Neil, despite his better judgement, followed Andrew. He knew he should have felt more uneasy, seeings as the last time they were alone together Andrew had threatened him with his knives, but the feeling never arose.

“How exactly do you plan on sneaking into the Raven Court?” Andrew asked as he re positioned himself under the tree. The leaves and branches moved down towards the ground abruptly, shielding the two from the curious eyes of their companions.

Neil faltered for a moment. He of course had thought of what his plan would be, of how they would storm the Raven Court and retrieve the Exy. He always came up blank. “I … Kevin-”

“Kevin will most likely faint the moment he sees the castle,” Andrew said. “He will be able to take you there but can you guarantee he will know the ins and outs of the Court?”

“He lived there for almost half his life, he will know.” Neil answered.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. It was perhaps the most expressive thing he had done the entire time he had been speaking to Neil. “Have you asked him?”

Neil opened his mouth but closed it again. He was sure that Kevin would know his way through the court, but due to the trauma he experienced there was a possibility Kevin had blocked it all from his mind.

“No, no I have not.” Neil then gazed momentarily at Andrew, remembering in detail the events of the night at the tavern. “You can help us.”

“Yes,” Andrew said. “That is why I am here.”

Neil shook his head. “You froze all of those people but we were able to move. I know that could not be the only thing you can do.”

Andrew’s eyes darkened. Neil also remembered the opium - millions of questions arising within Neil’s mind at the thought. He wondered what the connection might be.

Andrew’s question broke him from his stupor. “What is your point?”

“Renee, I suppose with her intuition, can lead us through the castle and you can ensure we are unseen.”

“It is not that simple, do not be delusional.” Andrew dismissed.

“It is that simple, this does not need to be complicated if we do not want it to be.” Neil surprised even himself with his own hopefulness.

“You have either endured one too many hits on the head or you truly are an ignorant martyr.” Andrew said as he started to toy with his blades.

Neil ignored them. “Thank you for thinking so highly of me.”

“My pleasure.” Andrew looked up at Neil with annoyance. “You should discuss your idiotic plan with the others.”

“It is not idiotic,” Neil replied as he started to push his way through the lush leaves and branches. “And need I remind you, _you_ were the one who wanted to talk to _me_.”

“It was a mistake.” Neil heard Andrew say, his voice fading as he walked further away from him over to where Dan and Matt were seated. Neil was quiet as they spoke and instead decided to bask in their presence.

They remained there for the night, deciding to search for food and water to build up on their resources. They had a plentiful supply, yet Neil knew they would rather have too much than too little. He didn’t know how far the path would take them and Neil had to keep reminding himself they would be travelling back down said path.

It was deathly late by the time Kevin arrived back with an armful of branches, seeming nonchalant by the copious amount as he dropped the logs into the faltering fire. A burst of flames and sparks erupted but it soon settled.

“Is everyone asleep?” He asked Neil quietly who nodded in response. Kevin swiftly undid his long braid, his dark hair falling in cascades across his shoulders before he pulled it into a tight bun atop of his head.

“Are you that self conscious about your ears?” Neil asked.

“Like you would understand...” Kevin muttered in Elvish, Neil unfazed by the change in tongue.

“All I mean is we all know who you are, the pointed ears mean nothing to any of us. Except for perhaps Aaron, but he is a bastard who does not tolerate anything.” Kevin’s eyes widened as he looked down at him. He hadn’t anticipated Neil being able to understand him.

“How…?”

“My father.” Neil answered. “He forced the language upon me. He was not pleasant in his teachings.” As he spoke he attempted to block all memories of his father from his mind, the ghost of his touch and the ache of the bruises still prominent on his skin.

“I am sorry.” Kevin said, but Neil could tell his heart was not entirely in his statement. “I did not have a father to mistreat me.”

Neil scoffed. “Your father is a king.”

Kevin's lips upturned in vexation. “I suppose that makes me a prince.”

Neil shook his head and laid down on his cloak, prodding the fire near him with a stray twig. “You said you never knew him. Your mother took you away, you are not a prince if you do not have a crown.”

“You say that like it is a bad thing.” Kevin said, Neil watching his feet move around the area. Neil caught the eye of Renee who was also awake, her dark eyes wide and strangely disturbed as she peered around behind Neil.

Neil instantly felt nervous, Kevin also catching onto her strange look as he bent down to talk to her. He felt a light and icy breeze sweep past him, the fire starting to waver as a thick fog soon drifted from the treeline.

The air stilled.

“We need to get out of here,” Kevin muttered as he frantically assembled his bow and his pouch. “Neil get them all up and awake, we have to go.”

“Why?” Nicky yawned as he sat up. “It is the middle of the night…”

Kevin threw Nicky’s robe at his head who groaned in response. “Would you rather die?”

“Who is dying?” Dan asked, bleary eyed and barely awake despite the commotion. Matt took her hand and attempted to pull her back down with him, but after seeing Kevin’s frenetic movements he stopped and appeared to wake up.

Andrew came up from behind Neil as he stood, Renee nearing them slowly with cautious eyes. Neil traced her fingers with his eyes as they itched for her small and concealed blades.  His heart raced. If Renee was nervous he should be terrified.

“Something is coming.” She said.

Neil could tell Andrew was unimpressed. “Then why are we still here?”  

The fire and various torches around them abruptly burnt out, the group immediately awake and on their feet. Andrew raised his hand, both Nicky and Aaron moving towards him as Neil attempted to reach for his pouch by the fire.

Andrew’s hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. “No. Stay behind me.”

Neil shook off his firm grip and walked forward, regretting the act almost immediately.

There was a moment of uneasy tranquillity, time slowing momentarily as Neil locked eyes with Matt. His eyes were wide and horrified as he gazed at something behind Neil.

Neil felt the vibrations of the ground beneath him and a pressure around his calf before he was dragged into the dense forest behind him. He cursed loudly, kicking at the creature as it rapidly pulled him through the bushes.

Neil hit his head on a large stone as the creature halted to a stop, Neil finally getting a decent look at what held him.

The beast was something out of a nightmare. Its razor sharp teeth protruded outside of a large, gaping mouth, its stature muscular and threatening as it resembled something alike to a wild boar. The difference, however, was the long and jagged tail that was currently secured tightly around his leg. It appeared to suck the light and heat out of the area.

Neil felt goosebumps on his skin as his eyes watered at the putrid smell of the creature. It gazed down at him with dark and soulless eyes, Neil wincing as he felt blood beginning to pool from the wound it had inflicted.

The beast soon squealed as an arrow landed in its eye, Neil gagging as its hot blood landed on his throat and burnt slightly into his skin. Various more arrows and flying knives hit the animal, Neil rolling out the way of its tremendous hooves as it attempted to scramble away from Kevin and Renee.

Neil breathed heavily through gritted teeth, his shaking hands reaching for his leg as the attempted to peel back the cut fabric of his pants. He felt oddly short of breath, his throat constricted by the beast’s hot blood.

He heard loud footsteps and Neil groaned as he let Nicky help him to his feet. He swallowed the pain and let the taller man lead him back to the clearing, Dan on him immediately with precise and worried eyes. She helped lay him down by the burnt out fire.

Andrew hovered over him, Neil’s eyes focussed on the electric and violet orbs that stared back at him. “Next time do what I say and stand behind me. Your stubbornness will get you killed.” Neil gasped as he felt something hot spark against his skin, his throat closing up as Andrew worked away at his wound.

“All I did … was walk, I did not know ... that was a crime.” Neil hissed under his breath, feeling the ghost of Andrew’s touch as a purple flame stitched up the skin of the gash. He struggled to breathe as the burn on his neck was quickly healed, feeling eyes on him as the group watched mesmerised at Andrew’s abilities.

Andrew moved away from him quickly after he had finished. Neil tracked his movements with his eyes as Allison and Matt checked him for any stray wounds, rubbing his neck subconsciously and he watched Andrew retrieve the opium pipe.

“Do not do that again,” Allison muttered. “Or I will kill you myself.”

Neil waited until the others had stopped fussing over him to quietly slip out of the group and track down Andrew. Twigs snapped under his feet but he did not care, his focus was on Andrew and the opium - his curiosity needed to be sated.

Neil was lead to by a haunting tune, the lyrics reminiscent of a horrible rhyme, “... _All you that in the condemned hold do lie, Prepare you for tomorrow you shall die; Watch all and pray: the hour is drawing near…”_ Anxiety uncoiled within his chest as he neared Andrew’s hunched over form by the large oak.

Neil felt his skin crawl, the darkness shielding half of Andrew’s face and morphing his features as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet. “What is happening to you?”

Andrew’s pupils were blown wide, his head tilted as his shaky hands retrieved the opium from his pouch. “Chaos,” He hummed. “Karma, nothing is new do you presume?”

Neil hesitated before he kneeled next to him and Andrew took the movement as weakness and pounced.

Neil gasped as Andrew forcefully pushed him to the ground, his hands covering his mouth as he stared down at him. “Have you ever wondered,” He murmured. “Why we pity the dead when it is the living who suffer.”

“Andrew,” Neil gasped under Andrew’s hand as he began to press down on his throat, “Andrew you are hurting me.” Andrew took no notice of the strength he was using to hold Neil down, Neil guessing he had no control over what he was doing.  

Neil choked, his legs shaking uncontrollably as Andrew began to sing again, his words sending shivers down his spine as he hummed. “... _That you before the Almighty must appear; Examine well yourselves in time repent, That you may not to eternal flames be sent_ …”

Neil’s eyes were wide and watery, his vision beginning to blur as Andrew choked him. “ _Please_ …” Neil managed to whisper. Andrew blinked down at him, a strange and childlike innocence flashing in his eyes before he swiftly removed himself from on top of Neil.

Neil coughed and gasped violently, breathing air frantically back into his lungs as he rolled to his side. He laid there for a few moments as he collected himself, cursing himself for his poor luck.

“Get away from me.” Andrew said quietly as Neil struggled to his knees, the pipe in his mouth as he ushered Neil away with his hands. Neil hesitated before he hurriedly walked away, rubbing his neck as he shortly found his way back to the clearing and sat down by his robe.

His thought were askew.

Neil wondered if Andrew would remember what he had done the following morning and if so if he would bring it up between them. He highly doubted the latter. The shift in persona was disjointed and uncomfortable and Neil had no idea how to bring it up with Andrew.

“Something happened to him when he was young,” Kevin muttered from where he lay beside him, his arms covering his eyes as he spoke. “He alluded to it when we met, I do not wish to know the horrors of what he has encountered.”

Neil’s eyed widened marginally in shock. How Kevin knew of what had happened with Andrew baffled him, a part of Neil wondering if the same had happened to him. Neil, however, didn’t want to bring it up.

Kevin initiating a conversation was rare, he would not let the tides turn so quickly.

“We all have our secrets,” Neil replied. “You and I and the rest of us, Andrew is not exempt. We reveal our secrets to our friends if need be. Andrew may not be ready.” He reasoned, an itching under his skin.

Kevin sat up and rolled over to face Neil. “I am not your friend.” He said.

Neil raised an eyebrow. “Then why did you kill that beast that was trying to eat me?”

Kevin pondered for a moment. “Target practice.”

Neil rolled over and dismissed him, hearing Kevin do the same.

His dreams were clouded in a purple haze.

* * *

 

It was midday when the group was halted in their tracks.

Renee stopped before the forest with haunted eyes. “We should not go through there.” Allison came up behind her and rested her hand on the small of her back, her eyes laced with concern as she stared out at the dark forest before them.

The trees were tall and towered high above them, blocking out the fading sunlight and leaving only darkness. There was a foreboding mist that circled around the roots and stumps as everything appeared to be tight and compact. Neil instantly felt nervous; it would be almost impossible to outrun a threat, let alone move horses through the woodland.

“It may take a day to travel around it,” Kevin said as he jumped down from his horse. “We have already wasted enough time.”

A sharp wind arose from the depths of the treeline, the biting breeze sending goosebumps across Neil’s skin as he huddled closer to Matt.  

“What about the horses?” Dan asked

Kevin turned to face her. “We will have to travel on foot.”

“Absolutely not.” Dan scolded, raising her hand as Kevin attempted to speak. “No. We need them, do not be foolish. We will have to walk around.”

Andrew, who had been silent through the entire argument, moved forward. Neil watched him curiously as he edged closer towards the forest. Neil was about to call out to him when a giant vine lashed out and swept Andrew into the gaping darkness.

“Andrew!” Nicky shouted, eyes wide as his cousin disappeared. “Fuck.” Aaron even looked slightly troubled, stepping forward in dismay as he traced the treeline for his brother.

Neil shared a weighty look with Kevin before he jumped down from the horse. His ankles ached from the sudden and awkward impact but it didn't stop him from running after Andrew, the shouts and protests from his friends not slowing him down as he moved.

It was a rash and ultimately dangerous and impulsive decision, but Neil would have done the same for any of his comrades. _Wouldn’t he?_

Twigs and thorns cut as his skin, Neil hearing footsteps behind him as his heart pounded. The fog around him grew thicker, Neil heaving panicked breaths into his lungs as darkness quickly consumed him. He was running blind and the panic easily overwhelmed him.

Frantic whispers entered his mind as he continued to move, the noise growing louder and louder as he travelled deeper into the forest. Neil gasped as he felt fingers around the nape of his neck, a light erupting from in front of him as Andrew became illuminated in the white haze.

The voices stopped as he blinked up to gaze at Andrew. They were drowned out by the intense look Andrew was scrutinizing him with. Kevin eventually halted beside them, barely out of breath as he sent Neil a scathing look.

The juxtaposition between Kevin and Andrew’s stares quashed Neil from his daze. “What were you thinking?” Kevin asked, his green eyes blown wide and laced with indignance.

Neil heaved in air and waited until Andrew let him go to answer. “You followed me, what were _you_ thinking?”

Andrew cut them both off before the confrontation could progress any further. “Shut up. Something wanted us here.”

“That is foreboding,” Neil looked around them, struggling to see anything despite the light Andrew had created. “How do we get out?”

“ _You will not leave,_ ” Neil felt the hairs on his arms and nape rise, the voice seeming to move around them in the brisk wind as he reached for Kevin’s arm. “ _Not until I am done with you._ ”

“Andrew…” Kevin trailed off, looking to be in the same state of fear as Neil as he rapidly looked around them for the threat at hand. Andrew appeared composed despite the tightness of his shoulders. He ignored Kevin and moved away from them.

Neil stepped forward to follow him, but was unable to move as small vines wound around his ankles. He attempted to shake off the plants but found himself losing his footing, Neil cursing loudly as he was dragged through the foliage.

The darkness overwhelmed him as he was taken from Andrew’s light, the silence unnerving as the force holding him continued to pull him through the dark forest.

Neil had grown awfully tired of being manhandled.

Neil’s stomach flipped as he felt himself move through the air, the air leaving his lungs as he landed hard and ineptly on the ground. He saw stars as he lay on the soft dirt beneath him, feeling a presence next to him as he heard two definite _thumps_ somewhere around him.

Torches were lit in the trees around them, Neil almost sighing in relief as he saw Kevin and Andrew only metres away. They were in a concealed glade, the lighting dark as the moonlight was almost wholly consumed by the trees.

“Any broken bones?” Andrew asked, his voice quiet as they all now stood in a tense silence. Kevin and Neil collectively shook their heads.

“Not yet.” A beautiful woman was seated on a throne of winding branches and vines that twisted together and almost blended in with her dark, umber skin. She was clad in a flowing red dress, the shade alike to blood as her stony glare analysed their every movements.

“I have been waiting.” She purred as she leant forward in her throne, Neil instinctively moving back as her dark and hungry eyes reminded him of the danger she presented. It was fitting she sat in the cave opening, he thought. It threatened to swallow them whole, the jagged stalactites appearing as teeth.

“Who are you?” Andrew asked, seeming unfazed and unafraid of the raw power she emitted. Neil sent him a sideways glance that he ignored.

“I go by many names, some far too splendid for your unworthy tongues,” Her voice was smooth and tinged with something regal. She looked young but yet there was something almost timeless about her. Neil wondered how long she had resided in the Imperium kingdom. “You may call me Thea.”

Kevin bowed his heart and motioned for them to copy him. Neil did. Andrew did not.

Thea scoffed loudly in discontent at Andrew’s manners. Her eyes swirled a deep red and Neil was instantly reminded of Andrew’s violet orbs. She was no doubt an old and powerful sorceress and Neil wanted her as an asset - not an enemy, or at the very least not to kill them.

“We mean no disrespect,” Neil said as he attempted to distract her. “We wish to know why you summoned us here. If it is about our … _my_ quest we would need to know.”

She soon set her full attention on Andrew, ignoring Neil completely. “I have not seen a sorcerer like you in many centuries,” Her long and bony fingers swept up into the air as she spoke. “What is your story, little one?”

“I was abandoned by my mother at birth,” Andrew gasped horribly, the words seeming to flow from his mouth by their own violation. Thea was forcing them out of him and Neil felt his heart in his throat at the thought.

Andrew, upon realising, grit his teeth. His eyes closed with the effort as Thea watched in displeasure. She rose from her throne, the vines and thorns coiled around her body moving with each step she took. The soft ground below her left no indents from her footsteps. “Speak child, or you will regret it.”

Andrew remained silent, persistent in his defiance before his mouth opened once more. “I was raised by a peasant then taken by a dark sorcerer. He-” Andrew’s eyes opened wide in ire, Thea smiling at his distress. “ _-they_ taught me what I know.”

“What was their name?” Thea asked, Neil shaking with rage at the discomfort on Andrew’s face. Kevin smartly held him back. Neil imagined himself in Andrew’s position - the secrets of his past forcibly revealed to a stranger - and shivered.

Andrew fell to his knees, somehow still resisting her power. Neil watched as blood began to pool from Andrew’s mouth, his sharp intake of breath resonating throughout Neil’s body.

He was in agony but didn't want to show it or alarm them. Neil had had enough.

Neil moved, knocking Kevin backwards who stumbled into the tree behind him. He lunged forward and took hold of Thea’s arm. The reaction was immediate. Her head whipped to the side as the vines took hold of Neil’s arm, winding and constricting as Neil whimpered at the pressure.

“Nathaniel Wesninski,” Thea purred, her eyes bright with malice as blood pooled from the punctures in his arm inflicted by the thorns. Andrew remained collapsed adjacent them, but didn't seem to be under her hold. “How intriguing.”

“Stop this.” Neil heard Kevin’s voice through the blood pounding in his ears.

Thea’s eyes found Kevin’s, something odd flashing in them before Kevin too was bound by the twisting vines. His arms were held behind his back painfully, the branches of the tree behind him pulling him in as he cursed loudly.

 _Nathaniel_ , Neil startled at the voice, eyes widening as he hadn’t seen Thea’s mouth move. _You are an admirable fool_. Neil shook his head as he tried to move away. Her hands took hold of his cheeks, Neil feeling his skin cooling and his heart slowing as a result of her touch.

Neil’s mouth opened, gaping pathetically in the face of her wrath before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

 

Neil’s eyes opened, his breaths coming out in short, shuddering gasps as he looked frantically around him. He blinked up at the dim light above him, the rest of wherever he was drenched in complete and utter darkness.

“Andrew?” Neil whispered, dread overcoming him as neither Andrew nor anyone else replied. He attempted to stand but crumbled to the ground, Neil cursing as he assessed his legs. There was no noticeable blood, Neil’s shaking hands talking hold of his calves in confusion.

He heard short and sharp footsteps, Neil squinting in the darkness as he saw a dark figure approaching. Neil felt his body grow cold and tense as he quickly recognised who the figure was. It was his father.

 _His father_.

“No,” Neil whispered, scrambling backwards as Nathan edged closer to him. His icy blue eyes almost glowed in the darkness. “ _No_. I know you died,” Neil’s bright eyes grew watery. “This is not real.”

His father was suddenly over him, Neil feeling the urge to scream as his body froze in terror. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to.

Neil’s shook pathetically as Nathan’s hands secured around his neck, his eyes bulging. He clawed at his father’s hands, choking as the grip around his neck tightened mercilessly.

He tried to call out to Andrew, to Kevin - to anyone that would listen, but all that escaped was a pathetic whine. He was dying, his father was slowly killing him.

Black spots danced across his vision as his desperate hands grew weak, his body shutting down as a slow grin arose upon his father’s lips. Neil tried once more to cry out -

 

Neil gasped and pulled away from Thea, breathing erratic as he fell to the ground by her feet. “Why did you do that?” Neil asked, his voice quiet and defeated.

Thea peered down at him and tapped her fingers on her chin. “Fear is not your enemy,” She said. “If you are to defeat the Raven Court you need to utilise it and make it your strength.”

“You could have just told me that.” Neil snapped, eyes unwavering from Thea’s as she continued to look down at him.

“There is no need for your crassness,” Thea proposed, glancing at Andrew who was now on his feet and looking near murderous. “You will all no doubt perish if you continue to let your fear consume you. Riko with bathe in it and you will die.”

She stepped around Neil and made her way to Kevin who fought the branches holding him. Thea’s hands flicked upwards, Kevin’s eyes tracing her with movements as he slowly stopped struggling. The branches fell.

Thea enticed Kevin forward with her fingers as they wound tightly into his robe. He stayed silent as she spoke, “You need all the strength you can muster for this task.” She then pulled his blade from its sheath, running her fingers along the tip until she drew blood.

Thea balled her hand into a fist, her blood pooling and weaving into the indents of the blade as she hummed under her breath. His blade became illuminated in the dark light before it faded just as abruptly. “You hold the power of two sorcerers, do not waste it.”

She moved and placed a light kiss on the corner of Kevin’s lips, her haunting voice breaking the crushing silence. “ _Destroy him_.”

Neil blinked and she was gone, the remnants of a red mist floating in the air where she once stood before Kevin.

* * *

 

As soon as Neil broke the treeline Matt was on him.

His hands secured around his shoulder as Kevin and Andrew walked in the direction of Nicky and Aaron, the others seeming to sigh in relief at the sight of them. The fading sunlight was hidden behind a stray cloud, the rays bleeding out and shining down on Matt as he gazed down at him.

Neil, despite Matt’s joy, was confused. “How did you get here?”

“The forest disappeared,” Matt said, his voice full of awe. “We thought something had happened to you.”

“Disappeared?” Kevin asked as he stared out in the distance, seeming almost both uninterested and interested in the topic at hand. “We just walked out of it.”

“I do not know how else to describe it, it was gone and we walked straight through.” Matt looked as baffled as he sounded. “As soon as we were all here in the clearing it returned.”

“How convenient.” Andrew drawled as he swatted off Nicky’s worried hands and gaze. Neil, upon seeing him, felt the urge to ask Andrew a million and one questions. “May we leave?”

Dan nodded in confirmation. “I think we all deserve some rest. It it nearing nightfall.”

“There is a stream not too far from here,” Renee said as Allison lead them to their horse. “We will be safe there.”

Neil lost sight of Kevin and Andrew as the group simultaneously moved and mounted their horses. Matt helped him up as accustomed and Neil waited patiently as they made their way to their sanctuary for the night.

* * *

 

Neil was restless.

Whenever he closed his eyes he saw his father. Whenever he opened them he was faced with the reality of the impending task that was only days away. The darkness did nothing to shield him from his fears, if anything it only heightened his anxiety.

Thea’s words held a latent truth that Neil couldn't deny. If they were too consumed in their fears Riko would easily destroy them and their kingdom would fall. He could already see Stuart’s disapproving glare in his mind.

Neil groaned and rolled over, his robe uncomfortable under his head as he didn't bother closing his eyes. Sleep would not take him tonight.

He heard a rustling before he saw Kevin step over stray sleeping bodies, his footfalls light as he made his way down the hill towards the bank of the stream.

Neil made the impulsive decision to follow. His footsteps were not as quiet as Kevin’s but they were quiet enough, he would wake none of his companions except for perhaps Andrew.

He slowly walked down the incline and stopped to gaze at Kevin. A blade was in his hands as he stood ankle deep in the rippling water, the moonlight reflected and shining an oblique light blue. The landscape was serene and almost alive, small and bright bugs grazing the surface of the water.

Kevin would have known of Neil’s presence behind him, but did not raise any alarm or tell him to leave. Neil stayed and waited.

Kevin suddenly moved the knife swiftly. He cut at his hair with a ferociousness and certainty Neil had only seen whenever he wielded his bow.

Neil figured it was significant. The Moriyama’s and Riko all grew their hair long, highlighting and parading their power and long reign. For reasons unknown to Neil, Kevin had kept it that way long after he had fled their confines.

He watched as the last remnants of Kevin’s hair fell gingerly into the water, the once long dark strands now cut expertly short. Neil swallowed hard; Thea’s words had gotten through to him.

Kevin ran his hands through his hair. It stuck up in spikes, his pointed ears easily recognisable without them covered. “I am not ashamed of it,” Kevin’s voice was quiet but fierce. “No more. I will not hide.”

“He will not like this.” Neil warned, his hands trembling in either fear or excitement. Neil was unsure.

Kevin threw the knife into the tree adjacent to them. “That is the idea.” He said as he waded out of the stream and pushed past Neil. He started to walk back towards the clearing but he didn’t get far.

“Why did you leave the Court?” Neil asked abruptly. He knew it was poor timing but the question had been on his lips for days, his curiosity needed to be eradicated.

Kevin stopped. It took him a moment to turn and face Neil, but Neil wish he hadn’t. His eyes held so much grief Neil stifled an uncomfortable cough; it was a stark contrast to the fierceness they had once encompassed. Neil could barely manage his own wayward emotions, let alone someone else’s.

“Riko went too far.” Kevin’s words were eerily ambiguous, millions of terrible thoughts entering Neil’s mind all at once as he pondered what Riko had done.

Kevin opened his mouth to speak but shut it again, a low sigh billowing from deep within his chest. He swung his body around and removed his robe, leaving him clad in just his tunic.

“Kevin-?” Neil was cut off as Kevin tossed his hand haphazardly and quickly undid the ribbon that bound his chest, the fabric falling swiftly as he turned around to reveal his back. Neil felt a sharp pain in the back of his throat as he swallowed.

Two grotesque shapes had been viciously carved into Kevin’s skin, the lines jagged and red and poorly healed. They looked oddly like misshapen wings, a grim compliment to the feather on his cheekbone.

It took Neil too long to find his voice and by the time he had mustered up enough strength to speak Kevin had already spun back around and concealed the scars. Neil shook his head, more pity than ire coursing through him. “He truly did that to you? Why?”

“I did not wait to ask,” Kevin said as he sat down by the bank of the stream, looking defeated as Neil decided to kneel down beside him. “I feared I would wake the entire castle with my screams, but nobody came to my aid.”

Neil swallowed the bile that arose within his throat. “And your mother?”

“I knew they had killed her, I figured it out long before I fled. I was too young,” Kevin continued as he threw a small stone into the water. “I never truly knew her. It did not matter.” Neil easily identified his lie. It did matter to Kevin, _it mattered a lot._

They both basked in the silence that followed, the peaceful sound of the rippling water soothing Neil and his frenzied mind after Kevin’s colossal confession. Neil was thankful Kevin was comfortable enough with him to share his past.

Neil had only met Riko momentarily when his father had offered him to the Raven Court as a peace treaty. Nathan had worked as an assassin for the Court and had made some kind of mistake along the way, he had planned on using Neil as payment.

Neil was unclear of the details, his mother hadn’t revealed much before she had died. He instinctively reached for his mother’s ring around his throat for comfort.

They were only young and it was only months before Mary had taken Neil from his father, but Riko had left a considerable and gaping impression on him. There had been a darkness in his eyes that concealed the true horrors that lurked beneath the surface.

“He deserves to burn for what he did to you,” Neil said quietly, unsure if Kevin had heard him. “After we retrieve the Exy you will be the one to draw his blood and kill him.” This time Kevin had definitely heard him. His head slowly turned as he stared intensely at Neil.

Neil shrunk slightly under his gaze. He assumed what he had said was outlandish or inappropriate or completely and utterly absurd. He cursed himself for being so violent and forward as Riko and Kevin were far more complicated than he knew.

Neil was about to apologise when Kevin leant forward and kissed him.

Neil’s eyes widened in shock. It was a strange feeling, an even stranger pressure. He couldn’t recall ever being kissed before, let alone ever having or desiring a suitor and had no idea what to do.

Kevin shortly pulled away, his green eyes blown wide and his cheeks turning a warm, dark red. Kevin turned away from him and pulled his knees close to his chest, his eyes darting anywhere but in Neil’s direction. “I apologise.”

Neil shook his head and struggled for words. “It is okay. It was just odd.”

“I … I do not know why I did that.” Kevin rambled, rubbing the back of his neck religiously as he looked as if he were battling some kind of inner turmoil.

Neil knew it had nothing to do with his attraction. Kevin had made it clear he had no preference, so he was ultimately stumped on what had caused him such distress. Neil’s eyes soon widened upon his realisation. “You have a suitor, don’t you?”

Kevin closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes. Yes I do,” He replied. “Jeremy. He is a soldier from the Trojan Court.”

Neil nodded. “Is he nice?”

A small smile arose upon Kevin’s lips. “He is far more than just _nice_ ,” He corrected, a wistful tone to his voice as he spoke. “He is Jeremy.” Kevin smile soon faded and was replaced with a wretched grimace. “I was unfaithful, I do not deserve such a kind man.”

Neil shrugged. “He does not need to know.”

“That would make it far worse, would it not?” Kevin replied, looking at a loss for words.

“I have never experienced any sort of attraction,” Neil retorted. “I have no idea, Kevin.” Kevin huffed and rested his head in his hands, grumbling something unintelligible under his breath as Neil got to his feet.

Neil, who decided to leave Kevin to wallow in his own self pity, trekked back up to the clearing and almost fell back down as he was abruptly met with Andrew’s disinterested glare.

“How much of that did you see?” Neil asked.

“All of it. Riko did quite a number on Kevin,” Andrew’s words were bitter despite his bored tone. “You looked like a gaping fish.”

Neil scowled. “I have never been kissed. My apologies…” He trailed off as he pushed past him and attempted to lay back down besides Nicky. Andrew stopped him and Neil huffed in exasperation.

“I know you have questions,” Andrew said. “I will be willing to answer them if you allow me to ask some of my own.”

Neil tilted his head. “Why would you want that?”

“You are an anomaly,” Andrew said as he motioned for Neil to follow him. Neil was intrigued and did as he was suggested. “You have your concerns about me and I have my concerns about you. I want to sate your curiosity and save you some strain.”

“That is unusually nice for you.” Neil said.

Andrew didn't seem impressed. “Take it or leave it. I do not care.”

Neil threw up his hands and followed Andrew once again away from the confines of the group, the solitude of the low hanging mwerebi tree peaceful and reminiscent of the Hatford Court.

“How do you know Kevin?” Andrew asked as he settled against a tall rock.

Neil was taken back by the simplicity of the question. He had expected something more complex and personal. Nonetheless, he answered truthfully. “We met when we were younger at the Raven Court. My father offered me to the Moriyama’s, he worked for them.”

“You answered more than one of my questions,” Andrew said and Neil cursed under his breath from where he was standing. “Go ahead. Ask.”

“You told Thea you were raised by a dark sorcerer,” Neil watched as Andrew’s eye twitched as he spoke. “Who were they?”

Andrew muttered something under his breath before he replied. “Right for the jugular. He was someone close to the peasant who found me after I was abandoned,” He said. “I was forced into sorcery, he did not take no for an answer.”

Neil felt his blood run cold. There was something Andrew was adamantly avoiding. “How did you escape?”

“Two questions in one?” Andrew questioned.

Neil nodded. “Yes. Is there a problem?”

“I saw my chance,” Andrew answered, his eyes locked with Neil as if inviting him to an unspoken challenge. “Much like how you escaped from your father.”

Neil’s eyes hardened. He was beginning to regret ever revealing his past. “My father is dead. The Moriyama’s killed him after my mother took me away from their grasp.”

“Are you sure?”

“My mother said so.”

“You are a known liar.” Andrew prodded. “Your mother would be the same, would she not?”

Neil rolled his eyes. “If you wanted an argument you could have just said so.”

He then sighed. “Why do our conversations always end such a dispute?”

“You are the hostile one.” Andrew mused.

“We both are,” Neil reasoned. “It is irritating and we should cease doing it. How do you suppose we are to defeat an external enemy when we are so fractured internally.”

“Save your speech until we actually steal the Exy.” Andrew said as he rose from where he was laid out on the large stone, his hazel eyes calculating as he neared Neil. “Anymore questions?”

Neil raised his chin, now irritated by Andrew’s temperament. “Yes. Why are you on opium?”

Andrew’s eyes flashed with curiosity before they settled back to a nonchalant annoyance. “You noticed?”

Neil scoffed. “It is hard not to.”

“It settles me,” Andrew eventually said. “Using my power makes me erratic. It helps me to feel something that is real and not near insanity.”

Neil shivered as he remembered that night Andrew choked him. The strain in Andrew’s eyes hinted that he had also remembered. “What is the something?” He asked.

“A lot of nothing,” Andrew replied. “It is enough.”

“It must be lonely.” Neil commented.

“Are you concerned for my well being?” Andrew pondered as he leaned forward. “Do not tell me you care for me.”

“Do not confuse my concern with care.” Neil lied, his lips parting as Andrew positioned himself even closer. His body seemed to heat up, his heart and mind racing as he struggled to understand what was occurring between them.

“Good,” Andrew muttered. “Because you are nothing to me.”

Neil watched as Andrew turned around and left him to his own devices, his cheeks reddening as he blinked away his shock.

Andrew desired nothing. _He was nothing._

Sleep most definitely did not take Neil that night.

* * *

 

The following morning found the group refreshed and motivated.

The Raven Court was merely only a day's trek away, yet no one seemed worried. Neil wondered if their concern was hidden deep within, their smiles and laughs a facadę. Neil dreaded the conversations he was bound to have about his plan to invade the Court - he still had nothing and fully relied on Renee and Kevin.

“My feet ache and I am lonely,” Nicky muttered as he had given Allison his horse and was now left to walk through the rugged and rocky terrain. “Erik was due back from his trip days ago and I am unable to greet him.”

“Who is Erik?” Renee asked kindly from on top of her horse.

Nicky sighed. “My fiancé. I have avoided talking about him as _somebody_ is irritating and refuses to let me voice my love.” Nicky eyed Aaron bitterly who rolled his eyes and diverted his horse metres from him. “He is lovely and I miss him.”

Neil’s internal worry and Nicky’s external complaints were soon drowned out by a large, impending thrumming from over the hill adjacent to them.

An army soon descended down the sharp incline, the sound of the soldiers footsteps thunderous as their gold and red armour glistened in the afternoon sunlight. There were around a hundred or so of them, Neil shrinking back slightly at the sight. “Are they the Trojans?” Neil asked.

Dan nodded in confirmation and slight awe as the group stood in silence, awaiting for them to pass by. They did not. Instead, the army turned towards them, their roaring steps growing louder and louder as they neared closer and closer.

“Where are they headed?” Nicky asked, warily glancing at the path the Trojans had abandoned. “They could not be going where I think they are going…” He trailed off.

Neil was just as puzzled. He couldn’t possibly fathom what their business would be with the Ravens. Neil knew they were rivals, all of the factions were in some regard, they were in no way allies. He felt his heart race. The Trojans couldn’t possibly know about the Exy in their possession … _could they?_

The army stopped two hundred or so metres away from them, the sudden silence deafening. Kevin dropped his bow and leapt from his horse, almost knocking Neil over who fell into Andrew as he swiftly moved to meet a lone soldier who was rushing towards them.

“Three gold coins that is his mistress.” Neil heard Allison whisper to Matt who laughed in response. Andrew looked up at Neil who quickly got off of him and patted down his cloak clumsily.

Neil watched as the soldier slowly removed his helmet, his bright smile rivalling that of the sun and his dark skin beaming in the light as he took Kevin’s shoulder in his hand. Neil assumed it was Jeremy as his hands moved comfortably through Kevin’s now short hair.

“Sorry to break up this reunion,” Dan shouted as the pair turned to stare at her. “But what is the Trojan army doing in such an area, Jeremy?”

“There was an issue in a province quite close to the Raven Court,” Jeremy said, positioning his helmet under his arm as he lingered closely next to Kevin as they rejoined the group. “An uprising. We knew _they_ would do nothing so we intervened.” Jeremy paused for a second before he turned back to Kevin. “Where are _you_ headed?”

Kevin blinked slowly, his eyes not moving from Jeremy’s as he mustered up a response. Neil watched them both carefully. He wondered if Jeremy could read Kevin like Allison could read Renee, the pair connected in a way Neil had never experienced.

Neil’s assumptions were correct.

Jeremy’s eyes softened. “You are going back there.” Kevin’s jaw ticked but he nodded nonetheless. Jeremy knew, he didn't need to lie. He took Kevin’s hand in his own as he noticed his distress. “By the way they are all looking at me I suppose you cannot tell me.”

“I am sorry.” Kevin’s voice was quiet, his face strained and uncomfortable as his jaw ticked.

Jeremy reached for his cheek and stroked it absentmindedly. “Come back to me.”

Kevin tensed. “I cannot promise you that.”

Jeremy took hold of Kevin’s chin and pulled him close, Kevin’s eyes closing in response as he started to whisper in Elvish under his breath. Neil, who figured it was not his place to listen, turned away.

Nicky hummed in delight as watched Kevin and Jeremy interact. Aaron rolled his eyes at him before he spun to face Andrew. “How long will this take?”

Andrew ignored his brother and instead asked Neil, “What is he saying?”

He answered almost automatically. “He is reciting an old rhyme-” Neil quickly stopped speaking. He hadn’t told Andrew he understood Elvish. Neil peered down at Andrew in annoyance. “Clever.”

Andrew nodded. “I am aware. How many languages do you know?”

“Now is not the time.” Andrew raised an eyebrow and Neil sighed. He would not rest until he got an answer. “Three, happy?”

“Happy is not in his vocabulary.” Allison taunted. Renee took her hand and put some distance between them and a peeved Andrew.

Kevin and Jeremy eventually parted, Jeremy taking a final look back at him before saluting to the group and walking back over to his soldiers. They were gone over the hill shortly after.  

“He looks nice,” Nicky said as Kevin pulled himself back onto his horse. “Very nice. Are you happy with him?” He was met with a blank stare and a small sneer but Nicky smiled up at him nonetheless.

Kevin’s foul mood hung over the group the longer he was parted from Jeremy. By the afternoon he was intolerable with his scathing dismissals, even Renee looked slightly perturbed which made Allison even more irritated.

They sat spread out in a field, the trees covering them from the slight drizzle of rain as the Raven Court beckoned behind the mountain adjacent to them.

“If all you need is someone to sleep with to settle your temper I would be glad to help.” Nicky muttered to Kevin as he collected some berries from the bush besides Neil. The usual cheek to his tone was lost in his sullenness.

Kevin’s remained mute.

“Are they poisonous?” Dan asked as she watched Nicky curiously. They were horribly low on resources - hunger was yet another factor in all their less than desirable moods.

Matt chuckled as he carved his name into a rock with a blade. “Give them to Kevin to check.”

“ _Be quiet_ ,” Kevin snarled, breaking their laughs and instead generating an uncomfortable and tense silence. “All of you. You have no plan nor any fucking idea what is over that mountain yet you remain acting like intolerable children.”

“ _You_ are the child.” Allison retorted.

“I am merely realistic!” Kevin shouted in anger. “Riko and his men are merciless. The more you treat this like a game the easier it will be for them to kill you, do not play into their hands.” His hands were shaking as he stood and collected his belongings. “It is a horrible way to die, knowing that you could have lived.”

They were silent as he left and silent long after he had gone.

Neil slowly got to his feet, the thick tension in the air almost making it difficult to breathe. He felt the urge to run, to shake off his uneasy nervousness. Neil didn’t.

“Neil?” Dan asked as she herself rose from where she sat. It was almost an act of defiance in the face of Kevin’s harsh words. “We do have a plan, don’t we?”

“Kevin was his plan and now you have all pissed him off. Congratulations.” Andrew deadpanned, fingering the cloth on his forearms as he watched Neil..

“Kevin is not my entire plan,” Neil reasoned. “He found a way out, so we will use that path to enter.”

“That sounds far too simple, Neil…” Matt trailed off, looking as if he desperately wanted to side with Neil yet couldn't quite. Neil didn’t blame him - it was a stretch but what other options did they have?

“It may just work,” Renee said, all of their concerned and curious eyes now on her. “This does not need to be complicated.” Neil breathed a sigh of relief.

It was short lived.

 

Neil was in and out of consciousness all night, tossing and turning in discontent where he lay until the low hanging tree. For once, nature was not something that reassured him and the dark night sky above him might as well have been the lid to his coffin.  

He was further distracted by the tail end of a conversation between the cousins metres from him. Neil didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he needed a distraction.

“... if we die-”

“You will not.” Andrew assured Nicky, his voice laced with a latent ire “ _You will not_ ,” He reiterated most likely at Nicky’s pained expression. “I would not have lead us here if I knew either of you were going to die.”

“Either of _us_ ,” Neil heard Aaron say. “It is not only Nicky and I. _You_ are with us too.”

To that Andrew stayed silent and Neil felt a sharp ache in his chest at the silence. Andrew figured he wasn’t going to make it out of the Court with his life.

_Andrew thought he was going to die._

Neil closed his eyes and winced, bringing his knees closer to his chest as he struggled with the presumption. He wondered if any of the others held Andrew’s perspective, if they could foresee their deaths and wholeheartedly knew that Neil was the ultimate cause of their demise.

He didn’t know if he could live with the weight of their deaths on his shoulders. Neil hadn’t been cautious and he hadn’t heeded his mother’s advice, he had been idiotic - they all meant too much to him.

Neil continued to surprise himself.

He had gone so long without anyone he was content with isolation until he had gotten the taste of companionship and he wanted more - he was tired of starvation. Trust wasn’t something to give away easily, yet Neil had emptied his heart and soul to them.

Tomorrow would decide their fate.

* * *

 

The Raven Court was a formidable force of architecture.

The multiple tall towers were built from a dark granite, large man made mountains surrounding the castle as a blockade. The sky above was grey and the clouds black, a rumbling fire in the centre of the towers and an eerie stillness lingered in the air.

The group was positioned on one of the large mountains, Dan peering down the sharp incline and sighing. They couldn't walk down the hill as they would obviously be seen and would most likely fall and injure themselves.

Neil locked eyes with Kevin who appeared to be composed despite the tense set to his shoulders. He appeared to be in a better mood, and voiced no concerns to the group as they trekked up the altitude. It was as if the confrontation from last night didn't occur.

“We go through the mountain,” Kevin pointed towards a small, scarcely lit opening of the mountain. “There is a narrow passage that reaches the dungeon.”

Matt swept his hands towards the dark cave, “Ladies first.” Allison scrunched up her nose and pushed him forward, Matt groaning as he was the first to walk through the opening.

“Tie up the horses.” Aaron said to Nicky as he followed Renee and Dan down. Neil swiftly helped Nicky with the task before he too descended down the cave. Kevin, Andrew and Neil were the last to follow their comrades down the passage.

“Will your bow fit?” Neil asked Kevin as Andrew materialised a torch. Neil watched with awe as the dark path was abruptly lit up with a purple haze, the small patches of light alike to rocks and they coated the cave walls.

“I will make it.” Kevin assured him and Neil sighed in relief. They wouldn’t make it a few metres past the Raven Court soldiers without Kevin’s speed and accuracy high above them.

He heard Andrew swear and Neil’s head whipped to the side. He watched as Andrew opened and closed a tin package frenetically as if the contents inside would change. Neil’s face turned ashen as he saw that Andrew’s opium was almost empty.

Andrew wrung the pipe in his hands but did not break it.

“Is that a major problem?” Neil asked, not bothering the hide his concern.

Andrew’s movements were jerky as he slid the pipe back into his pocket. “I will wait as long as I can until I take it.”

“Do not be idiotic.” Kevin scolded Andrew. “Take it now or you will be useless to us. You warned me of the mania, take it.”

Their voices echoed throughout the cave and Neil wondered why none of the others were voicing their concerns. Perhaps they were finally smart enough to stay quiet when it came to Andrew and his problems.

“If I take it now before we are in any turmoil I will be useless before we even reach the Exy,” Andrew retorted. “I know what I am doing.”

“I hope you are right.” Kevin muttered as he ducked under a low hanging stalactite.

The group walked slowly and quietly through the brightened passage, Neil feeling a shortness of breath as his anxiety quietly overcame him. It had just felt like yesterday when his uncle had given him the quest, yet his deliverance was so near Neil could practically taste it.

His thoughts were interrupted as he almost ran into the back of Dan. Neil peered around her shoulder to see they had all stopped at a small clearing. A large door was built into the cave walls and was surrounded by multiple dead, flowered wreaths.

Allison tapped on the iron door and attempted to push it open but it didn’t budge. Neil watched as she fiddled with the heavy handle before she gave up. “It is locked, Kevin. You brought us the wrong way.”

Kevin moved beside her and placed his hands on the iron. “That is because there is no lock. I removed it as I fled.”

Nicky looked at Neil in bemusement before he came up behind Kevin. “You are not making any sense.”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “I charmed the door so nobody could follow.”

“You are still not making sense.” Aaron muttered.

Kevin started to murmur quietly in Elvish, Neil himself not understanding his words. He figured the language was old and not the modern tongue he was accustomed to. A small scribe soon appeared around the corners of the door, glowing bright green in the darkness.

Neil, out of curiosity, ducked around Dan and Nicky and came up beside Kevin. His green eyes glowed the shade of the transcript and he appeared to be in a trance. Neil placed his hand on the iron and hummed at the power it emitted.

The door slowly swung open, brisk air rushing into the passage as Neil shivered and stepped back.

“I did not know Elves could do magic.” Renee said.

“It is not magic,” Kevin muttered, his eyes still glowing in the darkness. “Not exactly.”

“Then what was it?” Neil asked as he reached for a small dagger in his boots. The group pretended not to listen as they unsheathed their weapons and prepared for the approaching fight, yet Neil knew they were just as intrigued as he was.

“I suppose it is magic, but it is all I know.” Kevin said. “My mother taught me when I was young. She was half Elf and half _something_ , I was never able to ask.” _Because Riko’s family killed her,_ Neil thought.

“What does that make Wymack?” Dan asked as she neared them, her longsword glistening in the still fading green light. She appeared skittish, her eyes darting around in her nervousness.  “You are half Elf and half…?”

“Human.” Kevin muttered. “He is normal, I am not.”

“There is nothing wrong with you.” Neil said quietly as the group followed Dan and Renee into the basement of the castle. Kevin ignored him and trailed their path, leaving Andrew as the only one left in the cave with him.

Neil was once again reminded of Andrew’s mania, the darkness reminiscent of the night their scuffle had occurred. “We have not spoken about what happened the last time you delayed the opium.”

“It was not my finest of hours,” Andrew said. He reached into the black fabric on his arms and removed his knives. Neil was not fazed. “I have imagined my hands around your neck but not in such a manner.”

Neil furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment. “I do not understand.”

Andrew’s lips twitched. “Of course you do not.”

“It will not be too bad, will it?” Neil asked as he stepped into the basement. The area was sparse and cold, the ceiling arched and made of bricks. Various weaponry was strewn around the room, daunting looking torture devices stored in the corner. Neil watched Andrew’s eyes dart to them.

“I only lit up a corridor,” Andrew replied nonchalantly as he ran his knife across the wall. “It will happen but it may take longer.” He ran his fingers along the blade to check if it had been blunted. The line of blood that dripped from his finger was his answer.

They reached the others as they stood bunched together on the dimly lit and winding staircase, Kevin at the front of them as he stroked his golden bows anxiously. The wooden door was opened slightly, and Neil could see Renee crouched down and peering through.

“Are we in need of a battle cry? Perhaps a song?” Nicky asked, smiling half heartedly as if attempting to lift their spirits. Allison’s glare soon quietened him.

“The Exy will be in the throne room,” Kevin said, sounding more composed than he appeared. “From my knowledge it is not too far from here.”

“Great.” Allison muttered. 

Kevin was the first to step through the threshold. Neil noted that he looked oddly at home in the corridor, his tall and lithe frame blending in with the high ceilings and tapestries. The dark walls made Neil feel horribly cramped and enclosed, his heart racing as he thought of his mother.

Neil was the second to follow Kevin after Allison, the marble floors jarring under his boots as he felt as if he were being swallowed into a dark, endless pit each time he took a tentative step. It was freezing, and Neil swore he could see his breath fan out in front of him.

The rest of the group shadowed them, all on edge with their weapons in their hands. Neil could hear their rattling breaths and hesitant steps and he despised it.  

Kevin abruptly stopped, his fingers itching for his arrows before he raised his hand. Everybody stopped moving besides Andrew. Instead, he hummed and started to shred one of the large tapestries using his blade, the giant Raven print now thoroughly mangled.

“Andrew,” Kevin warned, Andrew ignoring him as he kicked over a pillar with an expensive and golden ornament on top. “ _Andrew_ -”

Multiple soldiers clad in glossy black armour rounded the corner, their faces covered by their large helmets. It was dehumanising and disorienting and spoke volumes of how the Moriyama’s treated their people.

They held a multitude of weapons, Neil even spotting a katana in the hands of one of them.

“Oh dear.” Andrew cheered, the smile looking entirely foreign on his face. He moved to the wall as the group made a barricade around Neil, Kevin quickly leaping to the staircase adjacent to them before the anarchy ensued.

The group quickly disbanded, Neil wincing at each clash and collision of the swords around him.

The Ravens fought as brutal as the men who ruled them but the Foxes were just as vicious.

Neil saw Allison’s blonde hair whipping from side to side as she violently slashed at the two soldiers near her, Renee by her back as she expertly threw her knives at the bare necks of the men from a distance.

Neil ducked swiftly out of the way of Matt’s wayward sword, Matt’s eyes widening in shock as he shouted apologies and ran to Dan’s side. He tried to smile back but couldn’t find it within himself to.

It was too frantic, too sporadic and Neil was struggling not to die.

He was soon knocked to his knees, Neil instantly scrambling out of the way to ensure he wasn't crushed. He cried out as he was swept up into the air, Neil about to struggle until he saw who had a hold of him.

Nicky himself appeared violently stressed, his face ashen as he dropped Neil and blocked both himself and Aaron with his body as he huddled them into the corner. “We are all going to die. This was a terrible idea.” He whispered.

“It is perhaps not the correct time to say this,” Aaron said. “But I did tell you so.”

“Shut up.” Neil snapped, his eyes searching the melee for Andrew.

Aaron grumbled something under his breath as Nicky threw his shield to Dan, who shouted a thank you before ramming it into the chest of a Raven who tumbled over in a heap.

Neil’s attention was soon shifted to a familiar flash of blond hair, Neil identifying Andrew’s figure lurking by the wall opposite them. He almost sighed in relief, but quickly panicked as he watched Andrew throw his opium pipe into the swirling mass of people.

Nicky cried out in protest as Neil pushed past him, Aaron piping up as he noticed Andrew in the crowd where Neil was headed. Their voices were soon drowned out with the chaos of the struggle but Neil didn’t care.

“Andrew!” Neil yelled, lunging forward to reach the dropped pipe and slide it over the Andrew. Andrew’s pupils were blown wide, a horrible smile on his face as he kicked the pipe back to him. “ _No!_ ” Neil hissed as he slid the pipe back over. “You need to take it, now.”

Andrew hummed and shook his head. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the melee, his nonchalance in the face of the shouts and the blood and the clinking of swords astoundingly nerve wracking.

Neil cursed and ducked out of the way of a fallen Raven, an arrow in his eye as Kevin stood up high on staircase and looked out across the scrimmage. “What is Andrew doing?!” He shouted at Neil who threw up his hands haphazardly.

Neil was suddenly swept up in the arms of a soldier, a strong hand secured around his mouth as he cried out. Neil’s eyes widened as he frantically struggled in their hold and attempted to call out to Andrew. His entire focus was on him and his opium.

Neil’s vision was consumed with darkness, the fabric around his eyes triggering Neil’s panic as he struggled even more frenetically.

He felt himself being lead away from the fight, the noise subsiding as he was dragged further and further through the castle. Neil was soon dropped to the ground, the fabric around his eyes removed as he looked around the room he was taken to.

It was almost as forbidding as the castle itself.

The throne room was dark, the scarce array of lighting thanks to varying candles and a stray beam of light from a window high in the ceiling. There was a long, dark red and patterned carpet stretched out down and in front of the towering throne and the stairs. There was a large, jagged and crystal chandelier looming over the space.

Neil turned his head as he heard the scuffling of feet, watching as a soldier lead Kevin into the room and dropped him to his knees.

“Jean,” Kevin whimpered as he reached for the soldier’s hands. “Jean, _please_ .” Neil had no idea what Kevin was pleading for, but the manic edge to his voice left Neil feeling hollow inside. The soldier - _Jean_ \- shook his head and left the room.

The heavy door opened once again, a sudden rush of air flowing into the space as the blood red tapestries swayed slightly in the gush of wind. Bullet like footsteps resonated throughout the room, Neil’s skin prickling and his throat closing up as he watched Riko’s dark eyes dance across the throne room.

He was clad in a long and flowing black robe, his attire completely dark and tinged with patches of red. Neil eyed the regal silver crown upon his head with scorn and slight suspicion. It looked ugly atop of his head. The white feather, so alike to Kevin’s, looked even more threatening.

Riko looked almost hungry as he locked eyes with Kevin. “ _Brother_ ,” His voice was laced with scorn as he greeted Kevin, who appeared frozen in fear at the sight of him. “You have not written since you have been gone, I feared the worst.”

Anger reared its ugly head and coiled within Neil’s stomach, his body alight with ire. “You are the reason he left!” He shouted as he rose to his feet and stepped forward, his hand trembling as he pointed at Riko. “Why would he offer you any pleasantries?”

Neil’s arms were quickly bound behind his back with strong and tight chains, Neil having unheard the soldier as she came up behind him.

“Kevin,” Riko cooed as he slowly walked closer to him. “You have not spoken a word.” Riko reached out with his hands and took hold of Kevin’s chin, forcing his head to crane upwards to gaze at him. His dark eyes swirled with something dangerous as Kevin quaked before him. “Speak.”

“Hello.”

A sharp crack resonated around the room. Riko’s hand had moved so swiftly that Neil couldn't trace the slap with his eyes. Kevin’s head was violently thrown aside but he remained on his knees.

 _"That is all you have?”_ Riko hissed before he struck him again, Neil cursing under his breath as he struggled against what bound him. “You left me, do you have any idea of the grief you have caused?”

Riko’s hand then moved to tug at Kevin’s short hair, the displeasure in his eyes all consuming as he ripped some hair from Kevin’s scalp. “How dare you,” He cursed him in Elvish. “After all we have done for you, you dare disrespect us like this?”

“You hurt me,” Kevin whispered painfully, as if the confession itself tore him apart from the inside. “I am thankful for nothing.”

Riko raised his hand as if to strike Kevin again but lowered it. Instead he reigned in his anger and sighed. “I welcome your present,” Riko said. “But I expect you to grovel to your king for your life.”

“King?” Kevin’s voice was barely a whisper.

“The previous died of natural causes,” Riko - despite the gloating nature of his tone - looked undeniably irritated. Neil hoped he wasn't invited to his father’s funeral. “And my dear brother had an unfortunate accident not long after. It was a shame, truly horrific.”

“You killed them.” Kevin said in disbelief.

Riko's smile was cold. “I did what I had to do.”

Neil was more focused on the other half of his sentence to fully process or care for their conversation. “What do you mean _present?_ ”

Riko blinked and slowly turned to face Neil, the smile on his face horrible and reminiscent of his father’s. “I needed a dark sorcerer and you delivered one right to my doorstep.”

 _Andrew_.

Neil spat in Riko’s face. “Fuck you.”

Riko kicked Neil in the throat and clicked his fingers. Neil coughed violently as soldiers brought the remaining members of the group into the room, all of them but one struggling in their captors hold.

Andrew seemed far too nonchalant for what was about to happen. Neil noticed the white chains surrounded around Andrew’s wrist, eyes widening as they sparked with electricity anytime he attempted to move.

They were containing his power. Andrew was complacent as he had no other alternative. Neil, despite this, was quietly thankful - he had taken the last of the remaining opium.

Andrew was dropped on the stairs ahead of the podium that held the towering throne. Positioned in front was a small pillar with a large piece of silk draped over the dark granite. Riko walked slowly over to the stand, his shoulders relaxed and at ease.

Neil guessed Riko thought he had already won and wanted so desperately to prove him wrong.

Riko took hold of the silk and swiftly removed the fabric, the room falling silent in response of what had been revealed.

The Exy was as grand as it had been so religiously described. The large orbuculum was round and made of a glowing and smooth crystal and Neil was mesmerised at the colour. It was the same glowing and swirling violet as Andrew’s eyes and held the same kind of thrumming energy and power.

Riko kneeled down in front of Andrew who stared straight ahead. Riko basked in fear and Neil knew Andrew would not give him the satisfaction.

Andrew flinched as Riko took his chin in his hands, the flash of violet in his eyes quickly suppressed by the magic laced chains that bound him. “Activate the Exy,” Riko said. “It must be in your blood, you are bound to this.” Andrew continued to stare ahead.

Riko’s voice turned venomous. “If you do not do this I will kill them all. Starting with _him_.” Riko spun Andrew around and pointed directly at Aaron, whose eyes widened in shock at the sudden attention he was given.

Andrew’s eyes flashed, the chains binding him sparking vibrantly as he simmered in anger. Neil struggled with his own, making eye contact with Kevin who still appeared too shocked to move.

Neil thought back to the viciousness of the night by the stream and wondered where the fire had gone. He hoped it will still active and ready to spill over in a tremendous wave.

“Kevin,” Neil whispered in Elvish to catch his attention whilst Riko was preoccupied. “Kevin listen to me, you are the only one able to move. You need to stop this.”

Kevin, who hadn’t turned to face him, shook his head. “I cannot.”

“Kevin think of your scars,” Neil insisted. “Think of what he did to you. Does that not make you angry?” Kevin’s body began to shake, his eyes watering as Neil continued to speak. “You have not come this far to let him win.”

Kevin slowly turned to face Neil, his green eyes anguished. “ _Nathaniel-_ ”

“No.” Neil insisted as he ignored the bile that rose in his throat at the name. “Prove him wrong and _win_.” Kevin’s jaw ticked but he remained motionless.

Neil, who was too focused on Kevin, had strayed his attention from Riko for too long. He and Andrew were now on the podium and metres from the Exy, Riko’s hands inching Andrew’s closer and closer to the now glowing orb.

“Get your hand off him you fucking bastard!” Nicky shouted, who received a sharp punch to the stomach by the guard holding him.

Andrew was drenched in sweat, his eyes flashing from violet to hazel as he resisted both Riko and the orbuculum. Riko made an animalistic growl and hastily removed the white chains.

Kevin’s eyes cleared and he surged forward.

It was too late.

Andrew was violently shoved forward by Riko, both of his hands now secured around the Exy. A sharp light burst from the swirling violet. Andrew’s mouth gaped open, the entirety of his eyes now consumed as the Exy’s strength grew.

Dan looked over at Neil with panic as she struggled in her soldier’s hold. They all almost fell as the ground below them rumbled and tremored, Neil struggling to keep his balance on his knees.

He drew blood as he desperately pulled as his chains, breathing heavily as something electric moved throughout the room. Neil was desperate, the kingdom and their lives were at stake. He needed to move.

Neil’s eyes widened in shock as the chains fell from his wrists. He turned around and saw Jean, keys in his hands as he peered down at Neil with strain in his eyes. He said nothing as he motioned Neil to move, Neil biting back and swallowing his thank you.

It was not the time for pleasantries.

Andrew let out a shrill gasp, the sharp bout of humanity igniting something within Neil. He was accustomed to rash decisions, so Neil didn't think twice as he rushed forward.

Neil pushed past Riko who yelled in surprise, Neil’s entire focus on Andrew as he took his forearm in his hand. Neil winced as a dark purple haze began to grow on his skin at the impact, Andrew’s furrowed eyebrows screaming _martyr_ as he gazed at him in shock.

Neil could feel his skin prickling with a strange pressure, the itching sensation overwhelming as Neil choked on the energy coursing through him from the Exy. His vision grew blurry, his knees weak. Neil ignored the pain and focused his attention on Andrew instead.

Andrew seemed unstable, his eyes flickering manically and his body shaking. His already pale face was deathly white, his lips slowly turning blue. It was killing him. “You should not have done that.” Neil heard him say over the loud rush of power.

Neil smiled sadly. “I do not mind.” If he could divert some of the pain onto himself he was content.

“Remove him!” Riko screamed at the guards as he collected himself, who themselves seemed frozen in place. Riko shook his head and took a longsword from one of his soldier’s. He viciously impaled the Raven he had taken the blade from before he turned to Neil and Andrew, his face murderous.

Neil heard Allison’s shout of victory as Kevin hit Riko on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, the harsh red haze of the blessed blade a contrast to the dark purple that coated the room.

Kevin kicked Riko to the ground and then swiftly moved behind the pillar, raising his arms high above his head before he drove his sword powerfully down into the middle of the Exy.

The expulsion of energy was immediate.

Kevin was violently thrown backwards into the wall, Andrew viciously ripping his hands from the shattering orb and shielding Neil with his body. Screams were faded as a piercing white noise completely overcame the room along with a blinding light.

Neil’s ears were ringing as he desperately clung onto Andrew’s chest, his eyes clamped shut as he waited for the chaos of the room to reside.

Neil was shortly pulled away from Andrew. He shouted and squirmed in their hold as a searing pain enveloped his body. Neil’s vision was hazy but he could still see Renee hovered over him, her hands on his arms as she held him down.

“It has burnt you.” She said, concern in her eyes. “Stay still.”

Renee was replaced by Andrew, whose eyes held something unreadable as they flashed violet. “Why would you do that?” Andrew’s fingers sparked as they touched his cheeks healed him.

Neil moaned and his back arched from the ground. He struggled to find his voice through the agony. “You would have died,” He ground out. “It would have killed you.”

Andrew’s eyes were strangely blown wide and astonished, Neil lost in the now hazel of them as he listened to his painfully quiet voice. “You did not have to do that.”

“You protect everyone but yet no one is there to save you. I wanted to,” Neil whispered, almost choking on the emotion of his voice. “I needed to.”

Andrew closed his eyes and hung his head low, his hands wrapping tightly around Neil’s forearm as the pair stayed quiet in a weighty silence. Neil wondered what would happen to Andrew without his opium.

A loud commotion broke them from their stupor.

Neil turned his head and saw the group beaten and bloody (yet thankfully alive) and scattered around the room, their eyes on Riko as Kevin slowly stalked over to his fallen figure on the ground.

Riko seemed to be in immense pain, scarlet blood oozing from a large wound on his arm and a gash on his head. Neil guessed the injury was internal as he clenched his stomach and groaned whenever he attempted to move away from Kevin.

“You are nothing without me,” Riko spat. “I made you, I am your King!” His words burnt holes into Neil’s skin. He revelled in the panicked and deranged tinge to Riko’s words. He was scared, _good._

Kevin ignored him. “All you have caused is death and havoc,” He said, his fingers tapping daintily on his blade as if he were assessing the weight of the sword in his hands. “You deserve centuries of pain and anguish, but I fear you would enjoy such a punishment.”

“What is a Queen without their King?” Riko hissed, blood pooling from his nose as his head craned upwards to look at Kevin.

Kevin loomed over him with his sword, hands tight around the hilt as he gazed down at Riko. His green eyes that once held immense turmoil were now stoically clear, his face and voice devoid of emotion as he spoke. “Superior.”

In one swift movement Riko’s head fell to the floor, the cascade of blood coating Kevin’s boots and the dark floor below.

Neil keened low and quietly at the sight, Andrew sending him a considerable look as Neil covered his smile with his hand. The silence that followed was deafening, Kevin having not moved from over Riko’s body as he gazed down at his sword.

Nicky gagged as he passed Riko’s body to get to Andrew, who was too focused on the state of Neil’s face to care for Nicky’s fears. Neil heard cheers and shouts from his friends as Andrew continued to stare him down.

Dan peered down at the shattered fragments of the Exy and looked over at Neil. “Would your uncle appreciate it in pieces?”

“Would your uncle appreciate Riko’s severed head in a bag?” Andrew whispered and Neil shivered.

“Take it all,” Kevin ordered as he wiped Riko’s blood from his sword. “Every last piece.”

Andrew soon stood up and made his way to Aaron, Matt taking his place down beside Neil. His smile was warm and triumphant, the warmth radiating straight to Neil’s chest. “We actually did it, I have no fucking idea how but-”

“We did it.” Neil cut him off, Matt laughing and clapping his shoulder hard in victory.

“You are either the bravest or stupidest person I have ever met in my entire life.” Allison said as she came up besides Matt, her smile as warm as his as she looked down at Neil.

Neil nodded. “Thank you.”

“The question now is how exactly do we get out of here…” Allison pondered. She looked at Kevin, who must have sensed eyes on him as he turned to stare her down.

Allison’s face soon broke out into a wicked smile. “There is no point in cleaning your sword, _princess_ ,” She said as she waltzed over to Riko’s body. Allison kicked the head over to Kevin who didn't even flinch. “ _That_ is our ticket out of here.”

Matt helped Neil to his feet as Kevin stuck Riko’s head on his sword like a pike. Neil remained amazed at his calm composure. The group quickly reassembled their weapons as Renee stashed the last of the Exy in her pouch, all of them hesitantly moving towards the open and tall doors of the throne room.

Aaron started to voice his concerns, however he was abruptly cut off. “If this does not work-”

“It will.” Allison said, her voice hard as she sent him a scathing look. “Do not force me to put your head on a pike for your doubt.”

Andrew hummed behind her and fingered the black fabric around his arms, Neil sending him a warning gaze as Renee’s jaw ticked next to him. Andrew let his hands fall to his side.

They moved as a solid unit from out of the doorway, their weapons drawn and poised to attack and maim as they hastily sped through the dark, maze like corridors.

The soldiers they came across all stopped and bowed, some of the castle’s servants fainting upon the sight of them and their King’s severed head.

Nicky laughed as they walked through the corridors. “Is this what is feels like to be royalty?”

“Your head on a pike? Yes.” Kevin quipped before he stopped at a door. Neil opened his mouth to speak as Kevin kicked open the door, passing his sword to Dan as he entered the room. He soon returned with a piece of parchment, muttering something under his breath about his bedroom as he retook his blade.

“What is that?” Allison asked as she peered over his shoulder.

“A letter from my mother to my … to your king.” Kevin said, his voice hollow. 

He was silent the rest of the way throughout the castle, as were the rest of them albeit their harsh breathing. The large iron doors of the castle were open. Neil caught the wandering eye of a soldier, the same who had brought Kevin into the throne room and the same who had freed him from his chains. He nodded his head to Neil before disappearing behind a towering pillar. 

They ran swiftly as a solid unit across the drawbridge, the smell of sulphur all consuming as Neil's eyes watered - he did not care.

The smell of victory was as triumphant as it was disorienting and Neil found himself craving it.

* * *

 

Surprisingly, they didn't run out of supplies during the long trek back to the Foxhole Court. 

Word spread throughout the kingdom quickly, and each village they passed there was an uttermost silent and a vast array of bowed heads. It was jarring, but Neil could't deny the valour he felt at their validation. Neil soon anticipated having to say goodbye to Andrew as they reached Columbia, but neither of the cousins seemed willing to leave. They wanted to see this through, just as the rest of them did.  

The sight of the Foxhole Court was a relief, and Neil could feel the sensation wash across the group as they mounted the stairs that lead to the back entrance of the stables. "You two should be the first to see him," Dan said as she looked up towards the courtyard. "We will be in our quarters." 

Kevin glanced at Neil in fear for a moment before he quickly concealed his emotions, nodding at Dan as they all went their separate ways, some immediately to their quarters while the others stayed to take care of their overworked horses. Andrew was still amongst their movements and Neil wanted so desperately to stay with him. 

The high ceilings of the hallway leading to the throne room were not as daunting the second time around, but Neil could tell Kevin was laced with a vibrant and alive trepidation. They were silent as Neil pushed open the heavy doors, the afternoon sun illuminating the area in the same wondrous and bright hues. 

Wymack instantly rose from his throne at the sight of them.

"Kevin?" He breathed, looking just as stunned as Kevin as he neared him. Neil smartly moved out of the way, giving them time to themselves as he walked around the room aimlessly. He tried his best to block out their conversation, it was not his place to intrude, but he peered over at them after a while.

Wymack's held Kevin's face in his hands, speaking to him frenetically, voice laced with emotion. Neil couldn't quite hear him, but Neil guessed they were speaking about Kayleigh as Kevin's eyes were watering. They soon parted.

"May I speak with Neil in private." Wymack said, blocking the emotion from his eyes as he sent a considerable look to Kevin, who bowed slightly before leaving the room.

Wymack sighed as he gazed down at Neil. "I am in debt to you, kid."

"It was the least I could do," Neil said. "I believe we had a deal, also."

Wymack raised an eyebrow at his words but soon settled his features. The contortion of his features was so alike to Kevin's that Neil felt slightly taken aback. "That is true. If he is half the man you are I would be proud to strike an alliance with your uncle. " He noticed he had a piece of parchment in his hands, Neil wondering if it was the same that Kevin had retrieved from the Raven Court.

Neil left Wymack not soon after, a definite weight falling slowly off of his shoulders with each step he took. It was liberating, knowing he had completed so much and helped so many at the same time. Perhaps misfortune was now in his past.

He easily found his way to the soldier's quarters, a short pathway adjacent to the door to the throne room leading him to the straight and long passage. It was lined with a multitude of short pillars and wreaths and large portraits - it screamed royalty, and Neil wondered why the Hatford Court didn't value its soldiers like the Foxhole Court did. 

Neil, who was about to push open one of the doors, gasped as it opened abruptly. Kevin muttered under his breath as he ran into him. His droopy and tired eyes widened marginally as he gazed down at Neil. “What are you doing?

“Your fath-” He stopped himself before he ignited Kevin’s temper. He wasn't entirely sure how he would react to the term _father_ just yet. “Wymack wanted to see you.”

“ _Kevin,_ ” A tired voice moaned from inside the room. “ _Who is it?_ ” Neil peered behind Kevin and saw Jeremy tangled in the silk sheets, his chest bare and his dark hair askew. Kevin was in a similar state. It was obvious what they had been up to and Neil blinked in surprise at how Jeremy had gotten to the Court so swiftly.

Kevin’s eyes narrowed upon his realisation. “Do not tell the others. I will not allow them to make profit off of my life.” Neil kept a smirk off of his face at the thought of their bets, but nodded nonetheless. “Tell Wymack I will be done in a few minutes.”

“I do not think you will last that long.” Neil quipped. Kevin sneered and slammed the door in his face.

Allison opened the door to one of the bedrooms at the noise and stretched, the movement catlike as she spread out across the threshold to gaze at Neil. “Hello, hello. I hope this was Kevin’s bed. How scandalous would that be do you presume?”

Neil was confused until Renee came up from behind Allison, her hands winding in her long blonde hair as she nuzzled into her shoulder. He connected the dots easily and sighed. “Is that all everyone is doing in this corridor?”

Allison’s eyes brightened. “Excuse me?” When Neil didn't answer she persisted, “Neil Josten what did you just say?”

“Nothing.”

“I do recall you speaking.”

“Then you must be hard of hearing,” Andrew said. “Neil.” Neil turned his head and watched as Andrew moved down the hall and into one of the other bedrooms, his heart racing at the sight. Where Andrew had appeared from Neil did not know and neither did he care.

Allison winked at Neil before she pulled Renee back in the room. Renee sent a small wave at Andrew as their door was closed far more quietly than Kevin’s.

Neil hesitated before he followed Andrew’s path, closing the door behind him with his back pressed against the wood as he watched Andrew get comfortable on the four-post bed. The silk sheets as well as the fabric surrounding the bed were white, the sunlight making Andrew’s hair almost golden. Neil swallowed hard.

“Are you just going to stand there and gape at me or are you going to sit down?” Andrew asked, not looking at Neil as he took off his boots. Neil awkwardly moved across the room, not knowing what to do with his hands as he sat timidly next to Andrew.

“What are we doing in here?” Neil asked as he coiled his fingers together. He had no idea why he was nervous. The last time they had been alone together was the peace they had found after the destruction of the Exy and when Andrew had healed his wounds.

Something had changed between them and Neil was nothing short of intrigued.

“I wanted to get you alone.” Andrew replied.

“To maim me?” Neil asked.

Andrew’s gaze was steady as he spoke. “That would be boring.”

They sat in a state of reticence, Neil wanting so desperately to speak but yet continued to swallow the words that died on his lips. “How are you not feverish?” Neil eventually spoke, his voice scratchy and unworked. “Were you given opium by someone in the castle?”

Andrew shook his head. “I have not needed it.”

Neil frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I do not know what more there is to say, Neil,” Andrew said, his ears reddening in annoyance. “I guess I have found a substitute…” He trailed off, Neil’s mouth drying up upon his realisation.

“I do not quite understand what this means,” Neil whispered. “But I want to.”

“This is nothing,” Andrew said as he moved closer to Neil whose breath caught in his throat. “Tell me to stop.”

“I do not want you to stop.” Neil’s voice was husky and quiet, his fingers itching to touch Andrew.

“Stop talking,” Andrew muttered through gritted teeth, his hand securing around Neil’s nape who shivered at the touch. “ _Shut up_.”

A sense of clarity overcame Neil. “Make me.”

Andrew leaned in.

Neil’s heart pounded as Andrew kissed him, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss as his fingernails clawed his skin in his balled fists. He wouldn't touch Andrew unless he wanted to be touched.

Andrew's hot mouth slowly took Neil apart, Neil’s mind fuzzy and wholly consumed with Andrew as his body felt alight with sensation. The passion in Andrew’s touch was disorienting and Neil had never felt more alive.

Andrew’s hands found Neil’s thighs, Neil feeling short of breath as his strong arms lifted him from where he was seated and laid him down slowly and gently onto the bed. He crawled up Neil’s body and gazed down at him. His eyes must have held something that alarmed Andrew as he instantly drew away. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Neil breathed. “This is a yes, this is more than a yes.”

Andrew looked down at Neil’s shaking palms and uncoiled them from their fists. “You can touch my hair, that is all.” Neil easily and quickly obliged, playing with his blond strands as Andrew teeth nipped at his lips.

Andrew reacted with a stifled sigh, Neil revelling in the sound and squirming under Andrew touch.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” A voice exclaimed from the door, Neil’s eyes widening as he yelped and rolled away from an irate Andrew.

Nicky was at the threshold, shock consuming his features as a small and sly smirk was slowly working its way onto his lips. “I am so, so sorry. My apologies, I thought this was Kevin’s … nevermind, carry on.”

Nicky lingered in the doorway and almost didn't move fast enough out of the way of Andrew’s flying dagger. “You will find the same in his room. Out. _Now_.”

Nicky eyed the blade in the wall next to him before quickly closing the door.

Neil groaned and sat up, Andrew’s hands massaging Neil’s thighs as he gazed at him, looking as if he was trying to distract himself and divert his anger. “I will kill him.”

Neil rolled his eyes. “Please, do not.” He said. Neil felt himself distracted by Andrew’s wandering hands. “I suppose we should stop, the feast will be commencing shortly.”

“I am not fazed,” Andrew said as his hands found Neil’s waist. Neil almost moaned as Andrew bit at his earlobe. “I am content with my meal here.”

Neil laughed and let Andrew push him back down onto the bed, letting himself be overwhelmed by Andrew’s unaccustomed and raw passion.

Neil’s frantic gasps were soon smothered by both Andrew’s hand and the sound of the joyous feast that echoed throughout the castle.

* * *

 

 

“We missed you at supper,” Matt said as Neil settled in the drawing room of the palace. The room was grand and had a high and towering ceiling, orange tapestries surrounded around the room as the group lounged on the various cushions and tables. “What were you doing?”

“I think you mean _who_ was he doing.” Nicky smirked, the grin soon fading at the sound of the unsheathing of a knife. Neil turned to watch Renee hover her hand over the fabric on Andrew’s arms, a pleasant smile on her face as she diffused the situation.

Allison raised an eyebrow. “ _Oh_ , now that is intriguing. The monster has a heart?”

“He also has knives,” Andrew drawled. “Do not be stupid and be quiet instead.”

“Leave them alone, Allison,” Renee spoke from next to Andrew. “Imagine if they made snide remarks against us, you would not like that, would you?”

“I would skin them alive.” Allison smiled and smartly remained silent. Neil knew they would be exchanging gold coins later on but didn't call any of them out. It was harmless fun, Neil supposed, as long as Andrew didn't know.

* * *

 

The following day a vibrant celebration was at hand.

The return of King Wymack’s son required the crowning of a long lost Prince and Neil could practically already feel Kevin’s anxiety and hear his complaints.

The entire castle’s residents would be gathered in the courtyard outside the throne room for the ceremony, and Neil was given the task of leading Kevin due to his role in bringing him back to the Foxhole Court.

It was why Neil currently stood with Kevin in his quarters, the morning sunlight turning the room golden as the curtains swayed in the light wind.

Kevin’s hand were shaky as he brushed his fingers along the feather on his cheek. “I cannot do this.”

“It is too late for such grievances,” Neil commented lazily as he focused his attention on the cat moving between his legs. “Wymack would be furious if you pulled out now.”

“Why can you not just let me complain.” Kevin muttered as he patted down his egal attire and fastened his long and orange robe. He was notably displeased. “This is a ghastly colour.”

“You are the prince now,” Neil reasoned. “Change it.”

Kevin rolled his eyes. “I cannot.”

“It appears you cannot do a lot of things.” Neil jested.

“I was content with my life before,” Kevin grumbled as he collapsed on his bed. “I do not know if I even want this, do I even need to be a prince?”

“That is not my question to answer.” Neil said, slightly exasperated.

“But what would you do?”

“I would cling desperately to the family I have left,” Neil replied as he fiddled with the chain around his neck. Memories of his mother clouded his mind. “Wymack is the only thing the Moriyama’s have not taken from you, do not throw away the opportunity.”

Jeremy peered into the room, dressed in his own formal attire as he surveyed the pair. “It is time.” Kevin glanced at Jeremy before he sighed.

“You killed Riko,” Neil whispered as Jeremy left them alone, the door swaying and beckoning them to follow. “This should be easy, Kevin.”

Kevin glanced at him before he turned away.

* * *

 

Wymack stood on the staircase before the giant and towering doorway of the throne room, his crown large and sparkling in the sunlight as he awaited Kevin’s presence.

Kevin swore under his breath as Neil lead him through the path created by the Court’s citizens, all of their eyes on them. Their frenetic whispers were unheard under the weight of the importance of his task, yet Neil still felt a lingering nervousness.

As they neared Wymack he could see Matt, Dan, Renee and Allison closest to the stairs, their chins and swords raised. The cousins were close by in the crowd, almost blending in with the dark hues of their clothes. Neil could feel Andrew’s eyes on him and resisted the urge to look back.

Neil halted by the staircase but Kevin continued to move, his footsteps quiet as he mounted the steps slowly and cautiously. As Neil walked quickly over to the Foxes he hoped no one could sense how uncomfortable Kevin was.

As an Elf he could already have a strained reputation among the people, and Kevin needed nothing else to damage his image.

Kevin bowed his head, his eyes locked on the ground beneath him as he stood in front of Wymack. He was noticeably tense, even more so as Wymack sighed and took his chin in his hands. Kevin’s head was forced upwards and Neil strained to hear Wymack’s muttered, “ _You do not need to bow to anyone, not anymore_.”

Kevin’s jaw ticked but he remained mute, a brunette woman with pale skin coming up beside the pair as she presented Wymack with the diadem. The jewels were unsurprisingly orange and white and would be a stark contrast to Kevin’s brown skin.

Wymack thanked the woman quietly and took hold of the crown, his eyes unreadable as he turned back to Kevin. He began to recite an invocation loudly, each citizen bowing their heads in respect before Wymack placed the crown atop of his son’s head.

There was a silence among the crowd of citizens, the air still and tense as Kevin still hadn’t turned to face them. Wymack reached out for Kevin, his eyes holding something alike to concern as he nodded and murmured something quietly to him.

Kevin held his hand over the feather on his cheek before he turned to face the crowd.

The vibrant cheer that followed caught Neil off guard and he jumped slightly. Kevin appeared just as stunned, as his green eyes were blown wide at the positive reception. Wymack’s proud gaze at Kevin left Neil almost breathless, even more so as Wymack’s eyes soon landed on him.

Neil's quest was completed, he would be going back to the Hatford Court alive albeit alone and with a fractured and diffused Exy. He would have to part his new family, and Neil wasn’t sure if he had it within himself to do so.

Neil wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

* * *

 

“We will miss you, you bastard.” Allison said as she pulled Neil into a fierce hug, Neil ignoring the uncomfortable itch under his skin at her touch. He welcomed, however, her words despite the harsh tinge to them.

They were gathered by the winding staircase that lead to the courtyard, all of the group but one huddled around Neil before his departure. The sun was setting and light would be limited - as was his time with them.

“Take care of yourself,” Dan said, her eyes slightly watery. “We did good work out there,” She soon continued. “We saved our kingdom and both our court’s made a strong alliance.”

“Quit being political, Dan.” Matt came up from behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. “We will miss you, my friend.” He spoke as he looked down at Neil, his smile wavering slightly with emotion. “Come visit when you can, I am sure you can run here in no time whatsoever.”

Dan laughed, tears in her eyes as she shook Neil’s hand. “Please, do not be a stranger.”

Neil smiled softly at them and Nicky almost fell into his arms with his goodbye. “I truly do not want to go back to Columbia, can we come with you instead?”

“Andrew would not allow that.” Neil said.

Nicky laughed as Neil waved goodbye. “I believe the opposite.” He heard him say before he parted from them.

His heart ached and he felt sick, but there was no other alternative. He swallowed his grief as he saw them slowly consumed by the castle walls as he walked backwards further down the steps.

Andrew was stood by the wall at the bottom of the staircase when Neil rounded the twisting path, stopping dead in his tracks as he caught his intense gaze. This time there was no silence and Neil was the first to speak.

“We have to go our separate ways.” Andrew crossed his arms and kept quiet, Neil wanting to reach out to him but instead kept his hands to himself. “Do not do this,” Neil insisted. “You knew this was inevitable, we have no choice.”

“I knew this was a mistake,” Andrew said as he avoided any kind of eye contact with Neil. “I was foolish and you are nothing.”

Neil felt a terrible and sharp pang resonate within his chest. “Is that not what you desire, to feel nothing?”

Andrew took the fabric of Neil’s shirt in his hands and drew him in closer. Neil sighed into the touch. “Do not make this harder for me,” Andrew said. “You will not do that.”

Neil felt tears sting his eyes. “I am sorry.”

“You bastard,” Andrew said softly as his hand took hold of Neil’s nape. “For once in your life _be quiet_.”

Neil opened his mouth to speak, a low whine escaping his throat as Andrew pressed their lips together. The kiss held something more solemn than passionate, Neil savouring Andrew’s touch as he feared it would be the last time he would ever hold him in such a manner.

“I do not want to let whatever this is go,” Neil whispered as they pulled apart, Andrew resting their foreheads together. “I have never felt anything like this. I do not want to lose it, not now.”

“You said it yourself we have no choice,” Andrew said as he backed away from him. “You are royalty, I am no one.” Andrew took one final glance at Neil before he disappeared behind the corner.

Neil ran his hands over his face and slid down the wall behind him. He let melancholy overcome him in a slow wave, the sob rattling his chest painful.

The emptiness he felt was achingly lonely.

* * *

 

“You killed him?” Stuart asked, his eyes blown wide with shock.

Neil was kneeled in front of his uncle, the light of the room scarce due to the late hour. He had arrived back at the Hatford Court late in the night and did not wish to wait until he presented the results of his task to his king.

Neil shook his head. “I did not kill him,” He insisted. “Kevin Day did.”

Stuart shook his head. “What will become of the Raven Court? Did you not think of the repercussions of such an act?”

“They were tyrants who oppressed their people,” Neil reasoned. “Fuck their court.”

“Where is the Exy?” Stuart then asked, holding out his hand as if he expected Neil to hand it to him. Neil could not.  

Neil dropped the large pouch he was holding and upended the bag, the remnants of the Exy falling out in front of him much to Stuart’s horror. “We had to destroy it,” Neil said. “It was almost activated and nearly wiped out the kingdom. I am sorry, my lord.”  

“I cannot believe you would do this,” Stuart shook his head in dismay, anger soon contorting his features. “I asked you for one thing, Nathaniel.”

Years prior he had made an agreement with his uncle. Neil would do as Stuart asked and help around the kingdom if he would never repeat _that_ name around him again.

Neil froze, his blood running cold. “What did you just say?”

Stuart’s dark eyes met Neil’s, the orbs soon growing a cold blue and his face twisting and warping as his features morphed from his uncle to his father.

Neil stepped backwards in horror as his father rose from his uncle’s throne, who ripped the crown from atop his head and hurled it at Neil who swiftly ducked.

“What would your uncle need the Exy for, Nathaniel?” Nathan said as he descended the staircase, Neil quickly walking backwards and maintaining as much space between them as he could. “Are you as ignorant as Mary?”

“Get her name out of your mouth.” Neil’s voice, despite his best attempts, was futile and his father laughed cruelly. “How long? How long have you been him?”

“Weeks before I gave you the task that you so ridiculously failed,” His father mused, peering down at the Exy curiously. “The sorcerer that turned me into your uncle could easily fix the mess you created.”

Neil felt short of breath, falling to his knees by the shattered orbuculum. He couldn't allow his father to take even a piece of it.

Nathan loomed over him, stepping on and crushing his fingers as he frantically reached for the fragments of the Exy. He cried out in pain, feeling his fingers crack under the pressure as his other hand desperately scratched at his father’s ankles.

He was knocked onto his back, his hand on fire as his father held him down with his boot on his chest. “What a pity it is, to squander such talent. It was why Kengo wanted you,” Nathan continued, his lips upturned in a sneer. “You are intelligent and swift, yet so undeniably naive.”

“What a pity it is,” Neil gasped through gritted teeth. “You are a disgusting murderous-”

“Shh.” His father hissed, kicking Neil in the jaw before he could finish his sentence. “You will not disrespect me seconds before your death. I want to hear you beg.”  

“I would rather die.” Neil breathed.

His father smiled.

Neil closed his eyes, anticipating his demise before something warm dripped on his forehead. He opened his eyes.

A knife grotesquely protruded through his father’s skull, his blue eyes wide in shock as he soon slumped onto the floor by Neil’s fallen frame.

Neil let out a shaky shudder at the ringing silence, using the hand that wasn't broken to wipe his father’s blood from his head. He craned his head to look to the threshold.

Stuart stood in the doorway, his clothes alike to rags as various soldiers stood poised behind him. His pale skin was laced with purple bruises, spidery like and bluish veins coating his skin as he looked as if he hadn't bathed in weeks.

“Neil?” Stuart said, bemused at his presence.

Neil whimpered as he held his shattered hand  “Am I forever damned?” He asked as Stuart helped him to his feet, Neil cradling his arm to his chest as Stuart frantically looked him over as the soldiers swarmed the throne room.

“I had no idea what happened to you,” Stuart said. “After his men took me I was sure he would have killed you, but he used you to…” He trailed off, his eyes darting to the broken pieces of the Exy on the floor.

“How could he have done this?” Neil begged. “My mother said he was dead, did you know?”

“I knew as much as you.” Stuart said, looking pained at the mention of his sister. “Perhaps she herself did not know the truth, perhaps she just wished he was gone and created a false memory of his death.”

He was helped to feet and lead towards Stuart’s throne, the soldiers blocking the view of his father as Stuart seated him on the chair. “Your hand…” He trailed off, looking unsure as to what to do. “Tell me, what do you need?”

Neil looked up at Stuart, his once blurry vision now clearing.

His thoughts were clouded with an orange and white haze.

* * *

 

Neil was easily and quickly welcomed to the Foxhole Court.

Why and how Stuart allowed him to leave his confines and into Wymack’s residence was wholly unknown to him. There must have been a certainty in his eyes, a passion alike to his mother’s that made his uncle accept such a request.

It was perhaps rash and outlandish for Neil to leave his only remaining family - especially after the spiel he had given Kevin - but Neil was content with the family he had found. His blood did not define him.

The group was more than elated, throwing their own small yet vivacious ceremony with a large array of gin. They were all at ease and at peace, and Neil felt warm at the sight.

“I am glad you are here.” Kevin said to him. “I fear you are the only one who understands.” Neil raised an eyebrow, Kevin picking up on his confusion and sighing. “Our pasts are alike. You seem to be the only one who I can talk to who will not roll their eyes at me or walk away.”

Neil felt a sharp pain in his chest at Kevin’s confession, at a loss for words and deciding instead to take his shoulder in his hand. He squeezed tightly, Kevin content with the lack of words as he nodded in response.

The rest of them made their rounds to speak to Neil, more than excited if not under the influence of the gin but nonetheless sincere. Matt and Dan were both a blubbering mess and it took more than just Renee and Allison to remove them from their hugs.

Despite his joy there was a hole in his chest, a five foot sized and aching hole that had consumed his thoughts ever since he had arrived.

As Neil sat outside by the stables, breathing in the fresh and cool air of the vast and green terrain around him, he couldn't help but mourn what he had lost with Andrew.

It was strange, Neil thought, that he had grown so invested in Andrew and his presence in such a short period of time. He was sure it had to be some kind of trick, but Neil did not mind. He would enjoy getting played if it meant staying with Andrew as long as he could.

Neil closed his eyes and let out a low sigh, fiddling with the gauze around his hand before he felt a presence besides him. He opened his eyes.

“You are here.” Neil said in disbelief, wanting to reach out to touch Andrew to make sure it wasn’t just a figment of his pleading imagination. He kept his hands to himself.

“Last time I checked.” Andrew drawled. “All three of us, unfortunately.”

Neil looked behind him. Nicky and Aaron were by the castle’s walls, looking down at them curiously before catching Andrew’s irritated glare and turning back around. They would no doubt be drawn to the celebration in the courtyard.

“We did not make it far until I turned back. The bastard’s followed, I presume.” Andrew said as they left.

“I am glad,” Neil breathed. “But what about Eden’s? Your business? You cannot stay here, Wymack will not tolerate you stealing from him or your people.” He reasoned, knowing the importance of their lifestyle in their survival.

“Roland will take care of it. This is where we will stay until Kevin cannot tolerate me anymore.” Neil heavily doubted Wymack (or Kevin for that matter) would let Andrew go. They would both be idiot’s to lose such a powerful asset.

Andrew’s attention was soon on Neil’s hand. He quickly unravelled the haphazardly applied rag and took his shattered hand in his own, eyes swirling a deep violet as he started to heal him. “Who did this?” He was angry, and Neil wished to console him.  

“My father,” Neil spoke mournfully, knowing that Andrew had suggested he wasn't truly dead. “He is dead now.”

“Did you kill him?” He then asked, and Neil shook his head. “I hate this,” Andrew said as he finished, Neil wincing as he flexed his now healed hand. “If I was there he would not have gotten so close.”

“But you were not, you could not have been.” Neil insisted, wishing and praying Andrew didn't blame himself. They had to part ways, there was no way either of them could have anticipated his father’s arrival.

“I am not going anywhere,” Andrew continued, the passion in his eyes burning holes into Neil’s skin. “And if you are here right now that means neither are you.

Neil almost melted into Andrew’s touch, his hand around his nape the most stable and reassuring thing that he’d had in his life for a substantial period of time. “I do not want to be alone, not anymore.” He said.

“You do not need to be, you bastard.” Andrew said before he kissed him.

The sun set behind them and with it Neil’s uncertainty about his fortune.

He understood where he needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer than I said I've been frenetically adding bits here and there until I was like 95% happy with it.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for all the nice comments, I'm very happy with how this turned out.  
> There are most likely a multitude of errors and mistakes, sorry if you spotted any I'll be clearing them up over the next few days when I re read once again. I just really wanted to upload this ASAP.  
> Thanks again for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I'm back with this giant.  
> This is the first long chapter of two, I haven't quite finished the second chapter yet but it's getting there and might be up within the next fortnight or so I'm not sure, I was just really excited and wanted to get this out ASAP...  
> There may be some mistakes here and there but I've read over this religiously so I hope it's all okay.  
> I also hope you all enjoy this and the second instalment I'm very very happy with how It's turning out.  
> Thank you again for reading, kudos and comments are very appreciated.
> 
> (The title is from Wires by The Neighbourhood you should go and listen to it)


End file.
